VIDA NORMAL?
by angelica tendo de saotome
Summary: crees que los personajes de esta historia tengan una vida normal
1. HERMANOS:: PARTE 1::

**-dialogo-**

-_pensamientos-_

-(nota de autora)-

CAPITULO 1:: HERMANOS? PARTE 1::.

2 años antes...

Todo comenzó cuando hubo una especie de guerra en japón, por tal batalla mucha gente tubo que mudarse de país, en tales mudanzas se incluía un muchacho de 15 años de pelo negro y ojos celestes acompañado de sus padres AKI y TOSHIO MOUTSU, quienes decidieron mudarse a MÉXICO (mala decisión -_-U), decidieron irse a una ciudad pequeña, en dos semanas ya estaban instalados en Nuevo Laredo Tamaulipas, en una colonia de mediana estabilidad, su padre empezó a trabajar en alguna de las empresas grandes, donde aun quedaba cupo , ya que muchos japoneses decidieron a México también como su nueva casa, pero no pagaban bien pues empezaron a tener problemas económicos a los meses que llevaban viviendo allí, moousse decidió que tenia que ayudar a su familia con los gastos de la casa así que empezó a buscar trabajo.

Un día salio de su casa temprano, el día estaba soleado pero como era de mañana todavía estaba haciendo un poco de frió por lo tanto no se sentía tanto el calor del sol, compro un periódico, y sin parar de ver el periódico y caminar, llego a un parque, se sentó en una banca, después de encerrar varios trabajos, levanto la vista y suspiro, no había ningún trabajo que le convenciera del todo, su vista de desvió hacia una chica que estaba en una escena nada usual...

_pero que rayos... -_pensó moousse, al ver nada mas y nada menos que una chica peli-roja corriendo con dos anclas agarradas de sus tobillos con cadenas y un oso panda en su espalda, estaba dando unas vueltas en la pista de atletismo hasta que paro, el panda se bajo y se quedo sentado, mientras que la chica se tiraba al piso junto al panda y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, apenas se estaba acercando para preguntarle porque hacia eso, cuando vio que se acercaban dos chicas, una peli-morada y la otra peli-castaño y ademas un viejo enano y por su cara parecía enojado, como el fiel curioso que es (chismoso ._.)se escondió muy bien, para poder escuchas lo que decían.

**Ranko todavía te faltan 5 vueltas mas!** -le grito el viejo enojado a la peli-roja.

**Ya happossai, tranquilízate** - le contesto la peli-castaño a happosai.

**Si abuelo, angélica tiene razón, tranquilízate, sabes que ranko es nueva en esto y no la debes de presionar mucho**- dijo la peli-morada calmando al viejo, por lo cual se agacho y le palmeaba la espalda y el hombro, mientras ellos estaban en eso, se escucho un ruido detrás de ellos, pero solo angélica se inmuto, así que volteo, mousse vio que ella se volteo y trato de esconderse mejor, pero por esconderse dejo de verlos un momento, cuando regreso su vista de nuevo a los desconocidos, se percato de que angélica ya no estaba...

**porque nos espías?**- pregunto la chica que ahora estaba en frente de el, ella se había percatado de su aura, pero de alguna manera la dejo pasar ya que no sentía peligro alguno, en realidad con esa aura sentía paz...

moousse se asusto ya que dio un pequeño brinquito y veía con cara de terror absoluto a angélica..

**y-yo es-estabaaa**-tartamudeo moousse-_ que hago.._- pensó afligido.  
**espiándonos**- dijo angélica sentándose con las piernas y brazos cruzados- pero porque?-  
**porquee...**-moousse se sentó igual que ella y enfrente, pero no sabia que responder ademas de que esa chica lo ponía nervioso, pero ademas de eso le transmitía paz y mucha familiaridad, se sentía muy confiado con ella -**te puedo hacer una pregunta?**- angélica decidió que era mejor así, es decir cambiar de tema, ademas de que no quería espantarlo así que asintió con la cabeza- **que es lo que estaban haciendo? porque esa chica cargaba un panda y corría en la pista?**- angélica no respondió, de hecho parecía estar analizándolo con la mirada, porque lo miraba de arriba a abajo para al ultimo responder...

**tienes trabajo?**- moousse negó con la cabeza- **quieres uno?-** volvió a preguntar con una media sonrisa en su boca, mientras tanto moousse se debatía en responder ya que por una parte quería aceptar, porque necesitaba el trabajo y ademas de que esa chica le agradaba pero por otro lado no quería aceptar ya que esa chica le inquietaba demasiado, en su mirada tenia cierto dolor mezclado con rencor, ira y también decisión pero al final decidió no hacerle caso ya que necesitaba el trabajo y rápido.. moousse asintió con la cabeza, a lo que angélica mostró una sonrisa de triunfo, en realidad estaba muy feliz ese chico la podría ayudar en lo que happossai estaba planeando- acompáñame- se paro y moousse la imito, se dirigieron hacia happossai quien no le hacia caso a la peli-morada y seguía regañando a ranko, la cual casi quería llorar.

**happossai-** lo llamo angélica desde un metro de distancia, el anciano volteo y frunció el señó, ya que apenas se había percatado de que desde hace rato la chica no estaba ahí presente- **happosai necesito hablar contigo a solas**- happossai se inquieto por el tono tan serio que tenia, el anciano asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba angélica, pasado por su lado...

**bien quédate con ellas ahora regreso**- le dijo la chica a moousse y el la siguió con la mirada hasta que llego con happossai.  
y bien dime que es lo que quieres, sabes que no podemos retrasarnos muc.. -no pudo terminar ya que angélica lo interrumpió

**- quiero que también lo entrenes a el**- dijo señalado al susodicho que estaba en una amena conversación con ranko y la pali-morado

**- para que quieres que lo entrene?**- pregunto happossai analizando con la mirada a moousse

**- para que trabaje con nosotros**- respondió mirándolo directamente, sabia que la idea no le iba a gustar, el viejo la volteo a ver sorprendido, porque en los meses que tienen entrenando muchos hombres que el tenia que admitir eran casi maestros en lo que son las artes marciales, habían venido por el dichoso trabajo, pero a todos ellos de una u otra manera ella siempre terminaba despreciandolos y entonces ¿porque a este chico si?

**- y dime lica porque debería, si sabes bien que yo solo quiero mujeres para el trabajo, porque son mas ágiles** -dijo sin dejar e ver a moousse que ahora estaba como nervioso hablando con las chicas, al parecer le habían dicho algo que no le gusto a este chico

**- míralo happossai se ve que es japones, y teniendo ese cuerpo seguramente debe de saber algo de las artes marciales y si es así podría aprender un poco mas y empezar este trabajo cuanto antes-** comento también con la mirada fija en el chico -_ ademas de que ese chico tiene algo especial que me hace tenerle confianza sin siquiera conocerlo_- pensó algo afligida por estar sintiendo eso por aquel chico que apenas conocía

**- de acuerdo lo are...**

Mientras tanto moousse apenas se estaba presentando con las chicas con las que lo había dejado angélica.

**-mucho gusto chicas mi nombre en moousse moutsu**- se presento el chico de ojos celestes

**- es un gusto moousse mi nombre es ra...**-

**- si lo se te llamas ranko, pero tu apellido no me lo se**- interrumpió el oji-celeste a la oji-azul

**- jejeje si mi apellido es Saotome y apropósito ¿como sabes mi nombre?**- pregunto ranko un poco desconfiada

**- bueno esque escuche como el viejo decrepito te regañaba**- dijo moousse soltándose a reír levemente mientras que ranko se mordía el labio para no soltarse a carcajadas, ya que sabia que a la peli-morada no le gustaba que hablaran mal de sus familiares.

**- oye que te pasa estúpido porque hablas así de mi abuelo** -la peli-morada le grito, mientras se ponía un poco roja de la ira

**- es-es tu a-bu-abuelo** - tartamudeo moousse, a lo que la peli-morada solo asintió con el señó ta fruncido que parecía una v -** yo lo siento mucho** -dijo moousse haciendo una pequeña reverencia y mientas esta así siguió con la disculpa-** en serio lo siento mucho yo no lo sabia**- al pali-morado esta un poco apenada por la manera que tenia ese chico de disculparse, la ponía muy nerviosa y no sabia porque, ranko la veía confundida normalmente ella reaccionaria mal y en el peor de los casos violentamente

- **des-descuida, no hay problema ammm, me llamo shampoo hitomi, mucho gusto**- dijo shampoo extendiéndole su mano, moousse la estrecha un poco sonrojado por el contacto que tiene con esta chica

**- si el gusto es mio** - amos se quedan mirando por varios minutos, que a ranko se le hacen eternos y al ultimo termina por desesperarse y carraspear con la garganta

**- ejemm** -

-**bueno y que es lo que están haciendo, porque tu estabas corriendo con un panda en la espalda?**- le pregunto el chico a ranko,

- **pues veras happossai, nos esta entrenando, y al parecer su entrenamiento es duro**- contesto ranko sobándose la espalda

- **a ya veo y para que quieren ustedes 3 este entrenamiento** - pregunto de nuevo el oji-celeste, ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas y ranko respondió

**- veras... mmm.. no podemos decirte, happossai podría enojarse-**

**-y también lica**- le apoyo su amiga shampoo

**- mm quien es lica?**- pregunto el chico, interesado en saber

**- pues es ella**- apunto hacia angélica, que estaba platicando con happosai y continuo diciendo - **en realidad se llama angélica rocha, pero nosotros le decimos así por cariño-**

**- hoo ya veo, y saben porque me trajo angélica aquí, ella me pregunto que si tenia trabajo y después me dijo que viniera**- las dos chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas por la información, después se miraron entre sí, iban a responderle pero fueron interrumpidas por happossai y lica

Lica se veía nerviosa y happossai muy decidido -** chicas vengan por favor necesito comentarles algo**- les dijo el viejo y se alejaron dejando a angélica y a moousse solos

**- así que angélica porque me trajiste aquí, porque lo del trabajj..**-pero no termino ya que ella lo interrumpió

**- oye podrías callarte soy yo la que debería de explicarte...-** moousse se cayó pero angélica seguía sin responder, y espero pero... nada...

**- pues explícame** - le grito el ya desesperado y un poco enfadado, ella lo miraba divertida, ese chico le agradaba y acababa de descubrir que era divertido hacerlo enojar

**- mañana tienes que venir a este parque otra vez, happossai te empezara a entrenar, apropósito ¿sabes artes marciales?**- le pregunta la chica

**- pues un poco en jap...,espera que tiene que ver el entrenamiento con el trabajo que me dijiste** - lica soltó una risita leve y prosiguió

**- ven caminemos y te explico, que tengo que irme a casa**- ella empezó a caminar y el se quedo un momento observándola preguntándose porque rayos esta pensando en alcanzarla y no en irse a casa para no tener nada que ver con esos extraños, al final termino al lado de ella, esperando a que hable

**- bien mira debes estar entrenado para poder trabajar, yo llevo meses entrenando y ya estoy preparada para poder hacer este trabajo, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, hace una semanas llego ranko y como happossai conoce al sr. saotome la metió en esto solo con el consentimiento de la sra. nodoka, ya que el sr. esta de viaje de entrenamiento con su hijo, happosai me había dicho que dentro de una semana llegaría también un sr. que el conoce y sus hijas mmm.. como dijo que se llamaban... así, kasumi y nabiki saben un poco de artes así que también estarán en esto, lo que trato de decir es que entre mas personas seamos, iremos subiendo de nivel y el trabajo se ara siendo mucho mas difícil y mientras sea mas difícil el pago sera mejor entiendes?-** moousse se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos, analizado lo que dijo la oji-cafe y después respondió

**- si ya entendí entonces tu quieres que yo trabaje con ustedes no es cierto?** - angélica asintió con la cabeza - **bien, lo are pero antes dime ¿de que se trata el trabajo?** - angélica paro en seco, sabia que lo que venia no le iba a gustar y puede que lo espante, pero en fin tenia que decirle, lo vio fijamente a los ojos y le respondió un poco nerviosa

**- etto...mmm..y-yo** - moousse entrecerró los ojos, pensó que se callaría como la otra vez

**- vamos dimeee!** - le grito moousse ya desesperado.

**- ROBAMOS BANCOS O LO QUE SEA QUE TENGA MUCHO DINERO! -** le contesto en el mismo tono al chico...

CONTINUARA...


	2. HERMANOS:: PARTE 2::

**-dialogo-**

_-pensamientos-_

(nota de la autora)

CAPITULO 2:: HERMANOS? PARTE 2::.

Moousse se quedo sin palabras ¿robar?¿enserio?, debe estar loca si cree que el va a aceptar ese trabajo, porque sabe que esta mal, un apersona decente no haría eso - _debo de salirme de esto cuanto antes_ - fue lo que paso por la cabeza de moousse, mientras lica se preocupo, ya que no debió de decírselo así tan de repente .

**-ammm yo etto.. moousse, escucha tu, necesitas este trabajo y yo necesito ayuda para empezar a hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, se que debes de estar pensando que robar esta mal o algo así, pero.. de alguna manera no es ningún delito-** moousse la miro con confundido, pero después le entro curiosidad, pues como que no era delito y querían ROBAR, quitarle algo a alguien, eso era lo que pensaban hacer un delito y luego resulta que no lo es

**-como es que robar no es delito?**- pregunto no aguantando su curiosidad a la chica, esta solo levanto los hombros en señal de no se.

**- no lo se, de hecho nadie lo sabe, solo se que todos los que trabajan para happossai ni siquiera llegan a tocar las paredes de la cárcel de hacho es muy curioso porque por ejemplo si se hace un robo a un banco, lo roban y al día siguiente nadie siquiera se imagina que fue robado, ni siquiera sale en los periódicos noticias o radios... nada... es como si nunca hubiera sido robado, después de meses es cuando se dan cuenta y para ese tiempo, no hay ni una pista, para buscar a los ladrones-** termino de decir, moousse se quedo sorprendido, ¿como era eso posible? era un delito pero no era un delito? es decir si cometían un delito pero ante las autoridades, eran casos de robos sin resolver, - **y bien aceptaras?**- le pregunto la chica, ¿aceptar o no aceptar? quería aceptar después de todo necesitaba el trabajo y ademas el sabia un poco de eso, era cosa de aprender un poquito mas y ya empezar a trabajar y ganar el tan necesitado dinero... si, aceptaría, lo haría! después de todo no había riesgos

**- de acuerdo trabajare contigo, angélica**- contesto el chico

**- dime lica moousse**- djo lica con una sonrisa

**- bien, gracias... lica** - los dos se sonrieron, despues de eso se despidieron y se marchaaron a sus respectivas casas

moousse llegó a su casa, saludo a su madre y a su padre, después cenaron y subió a su habitación estuvo en su cama tumbado un rato pensando en todo lo que le había pasado ese día, en las personas que había conocido que eran muy extrañas.. el viejo que se veía que era muy temperamental y que tenia que llevársela en paz con el... las chicas, shampoo, ranko y angélica... shampoo... una chica linda sin duda alguna, muy pero muy bonita, realmente era hermosa, sin saberlo moousse estaba sonriendo como bobo, tal vez esa chica le gustaba un poco, no estaría mal conocerla mas, ahora la chica de pelo rojo sin duda era rara pero se veía que era comprensiva y se sentía a gusto con su amistad, porque desde que la vio decidió que era lo único que el quería de ella su amistad...y al ultimo pero no por eso menos rara, de hecho el creía que era la mas rara y misteriosa de las personas que conoció ese día, esa chica se veía que era buena persona, pero al mismo tiempo creía que era un poco fría, se pregunto que es lo que le pudo haber pasado para que sea así, ser fría con las personas, a pesar de eso le parecía una excelente persona y no sabia porque pero le inspiraba mucha confianza y muy apenas la conocía, pero supuso que eso se terminaría después de conocerla mejor... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la necesidad de ir al baño, cuando salio del baño, bajo por un vaso de agua a la cocina, cuando estaba tomando el agua, empezó a detallar la cocina, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, era perfecta para una casa donde vivían solo tres personas, pero cuando paso su vista por el refrigerador, se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco abierto, dejo el vaso ya vació en la mesa y fue a cerrarla, cuando lo hizo, se dio la vuelta para subir denuedo a su habitación cuando se paro en seco, regreso al refrigerador, lo abrió y... nada ... no había casi nada de comida en el refrigerador, cerro los ojos... pues tenia que empezar con ese trabajo cuanto antes...

al día siguiente, despertó. bajo de su habitación y llego al comedor y allí estaba su madre esperándolo.

**-buenos días hijo** - dijo su madre esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro

**- buenos días mama** - moousse miro para todos lados como buscando algo - **y papá?** - pregunto el chico,

**- se fue al trabajo muy temprano hoy... siéntate en seguida te traigo el desayuno -**

**- no te preocupes mamá tengo que salir, tengo algo que hacer, te veo luego** - se acerco a su madre, le dio un beso e la mejilla y salio de su casa rumbo al parque en el que había estado la tarde de ayer, tenia mucha hambre pero no comió nada, ayer en la madrugada había calculado la comida y no tenían mucha como para darse el lujo de comer las tres comidas al día, había decidido ir al parque haber si de casualidad veía a lica de nuevo, tenia que hablar con ella, era urgente, muy urgente... no sabia si era casualidad, suerte o lo que sea pero allí estaba ella, estaba corriendo, rápido, de hecho corría muy rápido en la pista de atletismo, cuando la vio sentarse en una banca, camino hacia a ella, se paro enfrente de ella y saludo con la mano.

**- hola! -**

**- hola moutsu que haces por aquí a estas horas** -después de terminar de hablar tomo un poco de agua que traía en una botella, y moousse se sentó a un lado de ella

**- de hecho vine para ver si te encontraba -**

**- mmm no sabia que te gustara tanto** - dijo lica con evidente ironía, moousse la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pero cuando vio la ironía en su voz, se relajo y la miro con disgusto, mientras ella lo vei realmente divertida, ese chico le divertía mucho, seguramente en un futuro se llevarían muy bien  
**- como sea dime que es lo que querías decirme -**

**- quería que me entrenaran desde ahora, quiero trabajar lo mas rápido posible -**

**- enserio? y se puede saber porque** - pregunto lica, teniendo una gran curiosidad pues moousse estaba indeciso ayer y hoy venia y le decía que quería entrenar ya.

**- bueno, te lo voy a decir, pero solo porque te tengo mucha confianza** - angélica sonrió, pues ella sentía lo mismo** - pues... veraaass... ayer.. en la madrugada... revise el refrigerador...** - a moousse le costaba decir eso por vergüenza, pero angélica lo interrumpió

**- así que tu y tu familia tienen problemas económicos** - dedujo lica y moousse asintió avergonzado con la cabeza - **esta bien, mira lo que haremos es esto, nos vamos ya a casa de shampoo, ya que ella tiene un dojo y ademas de que allí esta happossai... mmmm.. sabes algo?**- sonrió y moousse la miro atento, esperando que continuara - **tu también me das mucha confianza** - ella siguió sonriendo y moousse también, - **entonces? nos vamos o tienes algo mas que hacer?** - pregunto lica ya poniendo se de pie, moousse iba a responder cuando un ruido lo interrumpió, y ese ruido provenía de su estomago - **mmm... ya se pasamos a comer algo a mi casa y después nos vamos a casa de shampoo ¿vale?** - le dijo la chica tratando de no reía, el chico asintió con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus blancos dientes, y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de lica, iban platicando muy a gusto, ambos se sentían bien estando con el otro, moousse platicaba como nunca había platicado con ninguna otra persona y angélica platicaba y reía bastante...

llegaron a la casa de la chica, era una de dos pisos, color café claro, casí color piel, entraron y para sorpresa de moousse habia mucha gente para su gusto, en la sala estaban dos muchachas una de ellas estaba embarazada, había tres niños y una niña, volteo para la izquierda donde habia una barra con varios bancos y hay sentadas vio a tres muchachas de unos 13 o mas años y en la cocina hablando entre si estaba una mujer de edad considerable y un muchacho de piel un poco morena, todos se le quedaron viendo, seguramante se preguntaban quien era y que hacia allí en la puerta, el muchacho se le aserco para preguntarle algo... pero en ese momento llegó angélica y respondió ella

**- ola kike que estas haciendo?** - entrecerró los ojos, pues se dio cuenta de como miraba a moousse - **el viene conmigo** - le dijo a su hermano

**- y eso que traes a amigos** - le dijo la muchacha que estaba sentada en el sillón justo a lado de la muchacha embarazada

**- y eso que no estas en el face nereida ** - la muchacha solo entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca y angélica sonrió triunfante

**- ya déjenla lica puede traer a sus amigos, despues de todo es su casa** - continuo la muchacha embarazada

**- gracias fab**i - le sacó la lengua a kike y también se la sacó a nereida

**- hija, que esperas para presentarlo.. -**

**- así es cierto, bueno familia el es mi amigo se llama moousse** - moouse hizo una reverencia y dijo un mucho gusto - **bueno moousse te los presento ellos son** - apunto a la mujer de edad - **ella es mi madre, josefina** - apunto el muchacho - **el es mi hermano enrique, pero todos le decimos kike así que tu también le puedes decir así** - apunto a la muchacha embarazada - **ella es mi cuñada fabiola - - ella es mi hermana nereida** - apunto a la muchacha - **ellos son mis sobrinos, el mas grande se llama Jesus , el es beto y el es el mocoso... ejeem.. perdón el es Carlos** - el niño entrecerró los ojos, pues su tía siempre le decía mocoso y no sabia porque, pero el ya se había acostumbrado a que le llame así -** y ella es mi sobrina mujer favorita, casi casi mi hija.. paola** - cargo a una niña de unos cinco años de pelo chino, negro y unos ojos grandes color café, le dio un beso y la volvió a bajar - **ellas dos son mis sobrinas jennyfer y michel** - ambas chicas saludaron **- y ella es mi hermana menor dayán** - termino de decir apuntando a la ultima chica que estaban sentadas en los bancos

**- que bueno que traes a amigos, angélica,** - menciono kike

**- de que hablas si e traído a shampoo y a ranko -** contraataco lica

**- hablo de hombres -**

**- a bueno eso es diferente, no confió en ellos son muy mentirosos -** su hermano abrió mucho los ojos y volteo a ver a su madre que también tenia los ojos bien abiertos - **bueeeno... etto.. que hay de almorzar, me muero de hambre -**

**- he? a sí este siéntense les serviré a los dos, todos los demás ya almorzamos -** reacciono su madre primero

**- gracias -** ambos se sentaron en la mesa, la mujer les sirvió y empezaron a comer, después de comer angélica se fue a bañar y a cambiar de ropa, mientras moousse se quedo platicando con toda la familia de lica, le caían muy bien, al igual que angélica le tenia mucha confianza a esas personas y no sabia porque, jugo mucho con los niños, ya que la chica se tardaba mucho, al fin salio lica, se despidieron de la familia de angélica y salieron dirigiéndose hacia la casa de shampoo...

**-que te pareció el amigo de tu hija** - le pregunto kike a su madre

**- me cayó bien, tiene algo que hace que lo quieras al instante, tal vez por eso angelica le tuvo confianza -**

**- sabes? a mi no me cayó bien pero si le esta haciendo que ella confie en los hombres, pues lo dejare que este cerca de ella**-... los dos siguieron viendo como los dos chicos caminaban para llegar a casa de shampoo...

mientras tanto moousse y lica iban hablando animadamente, sobre como la había pasado moousse con la familia de la chica, finalmente llegaron a su destino... la casa de shampoo.. era una casa grande, era casi una cuadra ya que en este terreno, ademas de haber una casa de dos pisos, estaba el dojo y ademas un restaurante que siempre estaba cerrado, tocaron la puerta y les abrió una shampoo muy sorprendida, pero porque? sí ella venia casi a diario

**- que sucede?** - pregunto lica a shampoo y moousse las miro interesado

**- nada...** - fue lo unico que logro decir en realidad estuvo toda la noche pensando en ese chico que estaba atrás de su amiga pero un momento... porque estaba con ella? donde se habian enontrado? y lo mas importante cuanto llevaban juntos? acaso estaba celosa? no eso no puede ser, bueno en realidad anoche había llegado a la conclución de que le gustaba y que quería conocerlo

**- oye shampoo, podemos pasar necesito hablar con happossai** - lica la sacó de sus pensamientos

**- sí, claro** - los dejo pasar, y llegaron al comedor happossai estaba allí, los tres chicos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a hablar

**- lica y ese milagro que estas aqui a esta hora -**

**- vine hablar contigo, quiero que ya entrenes a moousse -**

**- esta bien -**

**- veras estoy desespe... que? aceptaste? -** pregunto sorprendida porque aceptaba tan rapido?

**- si** - respondio happossai, el no queria hacerlo, pero hace un rato, habia hablado con josefina y le habia dicho que hiciera todo lo posible para que moousse pasara mas tiempo con lica, ya que cuando lica estaba con el, le tenia confianza a los hombres y que despues le explicaria con mas detalle...

**- encerio? bien! -** respondio angelica teniendo una enorme sonria, juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos,

**- pero hay un problema, me ire a un vieje por unos dias, y tu..** - señalo a angelica - **tendras que entrenarlo por mi, al cabó que tu ya fuiste a yusenkio y saliste sin ninguna maldicion de allí, eso quiere decir que estas lista para enseñarle a alguien, y aqui tienes a moousse que quiere aprender, les prestare el dojo si es necesario -**

**- enserio? genial, lo are, pero cuando regrsaras?** - pregunto la chica

**- volvere justo a tiempo para presentarte a nuevas compañeras de trabajo... aaa y aproposito como tu y shampoo son las que ya estan preparadas... pues... tu le enseñaras a moousse y shampoo le enseñara a ranko, en lo que yo estoy ausente** - finalizo de decir tomando del té que le acaba de traer shampoo

**- bien, sera posible que podramos usar el dojo ahora?** - pregunto moousse que hasta ahora estaba callado, esuchando todo

**- claro, pasen** - respondio el anciano

**- shampoo podrias prestarme ropa para poder entrenar porfavor** - pregunto angelica a su amiga

**- claro, sirve que me cambio yo tambien y le hablo a ranko** - hablo con naturalidad falza ya que se estaba muriendo de celos, y esque porque a ella no le toco con el? porque el estaba tan apurado en comenzar ya, sera porque ya quiere pasar tiempo con lica? y porque ella aceptaba así de facil? sera porque se gustan?

**- entonces vamos a tu habitacion** - la castaña la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella ya estaba por subir las escaleras y moousse y happossai caminaban hacia el dojo

**- jejeje** - rio nerviosa - **claro vamos** - ambas chicas subieron a cambiarse, se fueron al dojo y encontrarona moousse solo - **que paso y mi abuelo?** - pregunto la nieta de el nombrado

**- dijo que tenia algo que hacer** - respondio el chico

**-a bueeno.. este ahora vuelvo, voy a hablarle a ranko - **

**- claro aqui estaremos-** angelica solo entrecerro los ojos viendo como su amiga estaba nerviosa ante aquel chico y sonrio para si misma..

_-serian una bonita pareja..._ - penso angelica biendo a los dos como tenian esa boba sonrisa los dos, shampoo se fue y moousse se volteo vio a una angelica mordiendose los labios para no soltar carcajadas

**- que?** - pregunto moousse

**- te gusta verdad?** - dijo la chica, vio como moousse se sonrojo mucho -** olvidalo... ya me respondiste con tu sonrojo-**

**- entrenemos si? -** pregunto el chico, en ese momento llegó shampoo, esperaron a que llegara ranko y se pusieron a entrenar los cuatro.

Al dia siguiente happossai se marcho a su viaje, mientras el estaba en eso, los cuatro chicos entrenaban muy duro, paso una semana y hapossai regreso de su viaje, pero llegó con compañia. los chicos estaban en el dojo entrenando, cuando llego el anciano con dos chicas, el viejo las presento

**- chicos ellas son nabiki y kasumi tendo, desde ahora son compañeras suyas, estaran entrenando con ustedes, su padre es un alumno mio, muy querido y quiero que las traten bien deacuerdo? -**

**- deacuerdo!** - respondieron al unisono los cuatro chicos, happossai se marcho y dejo a los, ahora, seis chicos solos

**- mucho gusto mi nombre es ranko y ellos son -** y apunto a cada uno diciendo su nombre

**- angelica, moousse y shampoo -** los tres saludaron con la mano

**- mucho gusto mi nombre es nabiki y ella es mi hermana kasumi tendo -**

**- mucho gusto** - saludo kasumi, los chicos se agradaron casi al instante, se pusieron a entrenar y despues de entrenar desidieron que saldrian en la noche, salieron los seis a cenar, despues fueron a pasear a un parque, y en eso estaban cuando vieron una adisco abierta decidieron entrar, hablaron, bailaron y rieron mucho, todos se la pasaban muy bien todos se agradaban entre si, a media noche decidieron que ya era muy tarde, shampoo los invito a todos a quedarse en su casa y así paso, todos quedaron rendidos en la sala de la casa de shampoo.

Y así pasó todo un mes, en el que los seis chicos entrenaban mucho, ya sabían hacer katas a la perfección y también sabían una que otra técnica especial, que no les servia a menos de que se enfrentaran a un enemigo, angelica y moousse eran muy unidos, asiendo que la familia de lica se emocionara mas, porque desde que ella lo conoció, a estado muy alegre y feliz, pero no solo eso sino que también esa unión hizo que shampoo cada vez se volviera más celosa y posesiva, pero no solo ella, ya que si un chico se le acercaba a shampoo, moousse es el que se ponía celoso, claro que negandolo al igual que ella, también, los seis chicos se habían conocido bien, las chicas nuevas kasumi y nabiki, la primera eran a su parecer demasiado pasiva, pero si se enoja, se enoja demasiado y nabiki pues.. ella era demasiado interesada, en el mes que llevaban conociéndola, habían caído en varias trampas de su parte, en especial la parejita que es moousse y shampoo..., moousse convivía mucho con la familia de lica, le agradan mucho, les estaba tomando mucho cariño, al igual que la familia a el, casi todos los fines de semana, toda la familia se reunía en la casa de ella, ya que entre semana todos tenían distintos asuntos, y esto impedía que se vieran mucho, en estos fines de semana, siempre incluían a moousee, la familia quería conocer a la familia de moousse, pero no podían, ya que los señores moutsu trabajaba demasiado, por problemas económicos... un dia de ese mes, lica había hecho una fiesta, para celebrar que fabiola llevaba un mes mas de embarazo (babi shower) a esa fiesta habia invitado a moousse, ranko, nabiki, kasumi y shampoo, los cuales asistieron, pero no solo ellos, sino que angélica les había dicho que llevaran a toda su familia, afortunadamente la familia de moousse, si pudo asistir, ranko llego con su madre nodoka saotome, shampoo llegó con su abuelo happossai y nabiki y kasumi llegaron con su padre soun tendo, ahí fue donde se conocieron todos los familiares de todos y se lavaban muy bien, josefina y nodoka se unieron mucho y se hicieron grandes amigas, al igual de con soun, pero la relación entre este y josefina era un poco mas cercana... en corto se podría decir que se gustaron el uno al otro... (que poco romántica soy verdad?) y happossai hablaba lo necesario con ellos... soun y los hijos de josefina se llevaban muy bien, hablaba con enrique y moousse de fútbol, con angélica y nereida de diferentes cosas, y con dayan la cosa no era nada diferente, a ella le hablaba como si fuera una niña chiquita, le consentía muchas cosas, y le compraba muchas cosas, la señora nodoka se llevaba muy bien con kasumi, ya que ella le encantaba la cocina igual que a ella, nabiki se encariño con dayan, nabiki le enseñaba muchas cosas a dayan, sobre sus negocios y estrategias, shampoo, jenni y michel se hicieron muy amigas y moousse cada vez se acercaba mas a lica y a shampoo, pues el ya tenia en claro sus sentimientos hacia la peli-morada, también se acerco mas a kike y a los sobrinos, la mama y la cuñada de lica, ranko se apego mas a angélica y fabiola, iban y venían siempre juntas... y finalmente lica, se llevaba muy bien con casi todos, pues con happossai se llevaba nada mas lo necesario, conoció muy bien a los padres de moousse y estos la conocieron a fondo, y ambos se cayeron muy bien, los padres de moousse también conocieron a shampoo, y por el bien de ella y de moousse, lica intervino, hablando con la mama de moousse primero, y los padres la conocieron y se podría decir que se toleraban... pero no solo se conocieron sino que ademas de eso, supieron en lo que próximamente sus hijos trabajarían, al principio se habían negado, en especial las madres, pero después fueron comprendiendo que, en realidad, no había peligro alguno... y así paso la fiesta, todos conviviendo con todos..

Eran cerca de las 9:00 pm y en la casa de shampoo había siete personas preparándose..., vestian todo de negro, y usaban pasamontañas en la cabeza.. seis de las siete personas estaban a punto de cometer su primer delito esa noche pero a la vez estaban a punto de tener su primera noche de trabajo, iban a robar un banco que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, pero para poder hacerlo tenian que esperar a que no habrá nadie despierto por la zona del banco, las siete personas partieron, seis estaban nerviosas, el unico que no lo estaba era hapoosai pues el, ya tenia experiencia en robos, y como era el primer robo de las otras seis personas, les ayudaría, pero solo la primera vez...

**- bien estamos a punto de llegar, no esten nerviosos, yo les ayudare ¿listos?-** pregunto de lo mas tranquilo happossai

**- ajaa -** respondieron los seis chicos aun con dudas de que lo prodrán lograr y llrgaron a su destino...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_que ideas las mías verdad? ... la verdad esta historia la saque de un sueño que tengo... les conté mi sueño a mis amigas y me dijeron que estaba loca _****^.^****_ pero esas son las amigas jajajja, el trabajo que menciono en la historia es el que saque de mi sueño y yo quisiera uno así jajjaja okno... como ven me metí en la historia jajjaja, bueno si nos les gusta manden reviews... no importa si son buenos o malos comentarios de la historia, los buenos pues obvio me encantaran, los malos (obvio criticas) pues me ayudaran a hacer la historia mucho mejor y mejorar yo misma... despues de todo para eso son las criticas... para mejorar_**

**_bueno los leo en el siguiente capi.. que no se si pueda actulizarlo pronto pero are hasta lo imposible para poder hacerlo..._**

**_eso eee eso eso eess eso es todo amigos_**

**_HASTA LA_**** PROXIMA!..**


	3. HERMANOS :: PARTE 3 ::

CAPITULO 3::. HERMANOS?PARTE 3::.  
Y allí estaban, en casa de la familia tendo, los seis chicos platicaban que como había sido, de como se habían sentido y de detalles que no pudieron observar mientras lo hacían, pero ahora, que ya pasó, lo platicaban entre sí, mientras ellos estaban en eso, el viejo y soun, contaba el dinero que hace aproximadamente 1 hora habían robado, era una cantidad considerable..

- **les fue muy bien, creo que tendrán una muy buena paga, mínima de 65 mil pesos... si seguimos así podemos ganar esta misma cantidad por mes...**- hablo happossai, viendo los fajos de billetes ya contados y separados en la mesa..

- **genial! **- hablo moousse que veía ilusionado todo el dinero.

- **vaya **- dijo ranko

-eso es mucho dinero- continuo lica

-**abuelo esta seguro que esta cantidad la podremos ganar por mes?...** - pregunto la nieta de happossai

-**depende del tipo de trabajo que hagan, ahora es un simple robó a un banco que a mi parecer era chico... pero pronto si son inteligentes y eso les podría ayudar nabiki, podrían hacer estafas grandes en lugares de juegos de mesa como el poker,en lugares como el amazonas o muchas cosas más..**- dijo sabiamente happossai mientras fumaba de su pipa

- **wow... encerio?** - pregunto nabiki

- **si... pero es mejor que empiecen desde abajo** - les sugirió soun

- **agarren su dinero y bayanse a casa que ya es tarde** - les dijo happossai

- **esta bien!** - dijeron los jóvenes al unisonó

todos empezaron a guardar su dinero y sus cosas en sus mochilas, moousse termina y se acerca a angélica

- **lica, nos vamos? -**

**- a donde vamos?** - pregunto lica

- **a parís!** - dijo con una cara de felicidad absoluta y unos ojos brillosos

- **enserio?!**- pregunto lica, ilusionada, pues el sabia que el mayor sueño de angelica era ir a parís, le encantaba la ciudad... (la verdad si quiero ir! -_-)

- **jajajaja, claro que no!- respondió moousse** - vamos a tu casa - siguió hablando moousse

- **a mi casa?... porque? -**

**- porque voy a ver el partido del américa vs chivas con kike** - respondió moousse

- **pero son como las dos de la madrugada..**- hablo lica

**- sí... pero kike... lo gravó **

**- bueno... vamos..-**

los dos se fueron, ante la atenta mirada de una peli-morado que estaba llena de celos, antes de llegar a casa moousse y lica, pasaron por un puesto y se compraron unos celulares (asi es tecnología on)..todos, ya estaban en sus respectivas casas, mousse, estaba en casa de lica, había intentado hablar a su casa pero, no le contestaban... finalmente se rindió y empezó a disfrutar del partido, con su amigo y es que desde que descubrió que a kike le iba al américa como el (claro desde le iba desde que se cambio a México) se volvieron mas unidos y veían todo partido que tenia que ver algo con el américa juntos, y después de tanta reunión por partidos se volvieron grandes amigos... mientras ellos veían el partido, angélica estaba muy aburrida, pero llegó jennifer y se puso a platicar de trivialidades... había terminado el partido y jennifer se había vuelto a su casa, y enrique se había dormido en el sillón...moousse y angélica, se quedaron solos en la sala platican de trivialidades...

- **y dime moousse, cuando te le declararas a shampoo?**- pregunto angélica, mousse escupio el agua que estaba tomando

- **jajajajajaja...mmm... ya es tarde debería irme a casa** - dijo moousse cambiando de tema

**- mmm...quieres que te acompañé?**

**- no así esta bien...**

**- seguro?**- pregunto de nuevo, tenía una necesidad de ir con el, quería estar a su lado, tenía esa necesidad..

-** si estoy seguro** - respondió el

- **esta bien** - lo acompaño hasta la puerta - vete con cuidado... por favor - dijo preocupada angélica

- **no te preocupes, te llamare cuando llegué sí?**- pregunto moousse

- **esta bien** - dijo aun un poco preocupada, moousse asintió con una sonrisa, le daba mucha ternura ver a lica así, besó su frente y se marcho

angélica solo se quedó, viendo como se marchaba, no sabía porque estaba tan inquieta... se metió a su casa.. y se quedó en la sala viendo la tele, esperando la llamada de moousse, mas esta nunca llegó... pasaron como una hora y media desde que se había ido a su casa y aún no llamaba, porque?, miro su celular y ... nada..., decidió marcarle, lo izo pero... nada..., salió de su casa y camino hasta la casa de moousse.. tocó muchas veces pero.. nada.. hasta que un vecino salió por todo el ruido que hacía.. le pregunto.. y lo que le respondió le partió el corazón en muchos pedazos.. ni siquiera se despidió del vecino, salió corriendo en cuanto de dijo lo que había pasado... corrió, corrió y corrió... hasta que llegó a su objetivo, un edificio, entro, le pregunto a una señora lo que quería saber, esta le respondió y volvió a correr hasta su nuevo objetivo, cuando llegó, no sabia si abrirla o no... frente a ella estaba una puerta... una puerta que daba a una habitación...una habitación en la que esperaba no ver a las personas que estaba pensando... abrió la puerta y... ahí los vio... había dos camas, en ambas estaban dos figuras, todas vendadas, en medio de ambas había una separación de un meto y medio en esta separación ahí estaba... moousse dormido... se acerco a el y miro su rostro tenía rastros de que había llorado mucho..se le cristalizaron los ojos, pero se aguanto las ganas de llorar, no podía permitir que moousse la viera así tenia que darle valor.. para lo que venía... lo empezó a despertar suavemente, pero no despertaba y decidió que era mejor dejarlo así.. por ahora.. se paro y donde lo hizo alguien le tocó el hombro.. dio un pequeño brinquito pero volvió y miro al que parecía ser el doctor... ella lo conocía era el doctor tofú el que la había curado hace como dos semanas de unas heridas causadas por el entrenamiento..era un gran hombre y muy amable.. paro ahora lo que importaba es como estaban ellos y lo mas importante como estaba moousse en ese momento..

- **como están tofú, co-como están ellos** - a media frase se le quería quebrar la voz pero la dijo

-** ellos están mal lica.. no se si volverán a abrir los ojos, tienen quemaduras de tercer grado y a ambos se les hace muy difícil respirar** - respondió tofú, a angélica se le volvieron a cristalizar los ojos y esta ve no aguanto y rompió en llanto - l**ica.. lo siento mucho pero creo que no sobrevivirán - **y la abrazó, ella lloro mas fuerte.. - **por cierto quienes son ellos, moousse llegó hace como una media hora, cuando llegó cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar hasta que se quedo dormido.**

- **tofú.. ellos son sus padres..** - dijo separándose de tofú - **son como otros padres para mi, aunque llevó menos de un mes de conocerlos, les tome mucho cariño, tanto que los quize como familia... y ahora me duele que estén así** - se calmo, miro a tofú fijamente a los ojos y prosiguió- **seguro que no hay nada que hacer?** - pregunto lica

- **no... lo siento mucho pero no.**- tofú miro con cara de tristeza a su amiga

- **cuanto les queda.. tofú** - dijo lica mirando fijamente a las camas y a moousse

- **creo que nada mas esta noche** - respondió.. y la chica se tapó la boca... como ayudaría a moousse en estos momentos?

- **que fue lo que pasó exactamente** - pregunto la chica

- **pues.. al parecer hubo un accidente en la carretera donde ellos estaban pasando y se los llevo de encuentro, ellos quedaron cerca del carro, el señor despertó pero la señora moutsu quedo con una pierna abajo del carro.. la quiso sacar pero no lo hizo a tiempo y el carro... exploto y los quemo a los tres, el hombre que iba en el carro murió instantáneamente.**.- relato el doctor, se escucho que llamaban al doctor por el altavoz del hospital y tofú se retiro.

Angélica se quedo mirando con suma tristeza a las personas que llegó a querrer como si fuera su propia familia...

- **lica? que haces aquí?**- moousse la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella no aguanto, se le cristalizaron los ojos... se le escapo unas lagrimas, se agacho y lo abrazó, lo abrazó con desesperación, el correspondió al abrazó con igual desesperación..

- **moousse..nif nif lo siento mucho nif nif** - dijo la chica separándose de el y limpiándose las lagrimas, moousse la veía confundido

- **que sucede? como están mis padres? que pasa con ellos?**- pregunto desesperado.. agarrando a lica de los hombros demasiado fuerte

- **mo-moousse me-me lastimas** - dijo lica con el rostro bajó

-** lo- lo siento, perdón, lo siento** - la soltó y la abrazó con igual desesperación que el ultimo abrazó.. ambos se quedaron abrazados.. y lloraron mucho tiempo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas y cayeron rendidos en los brazos de morfeo...

Abría los ojos pesadamente sentía sus ojos irritados y le ardían mucho, gracias a esto se acordó de lo que había pasado ayer... miro hacía abajo y ahí estaba lica, recargaba su cabeza en sus piernas, se le veía el rastro que dejo las lagrimas en su rostro.. sonrió ella no lo había dejado solo.. la quería mucho.. era su mejor amiga.. no, no era su mejor amiga.. ella era algo mas que una amiga, pero no como una novia sino como... como... una... ¡¿hermana?! SÍ como una hermana.. su pequeña hermana que no lo dejara.. ni el a ella si es que pasa por algo como esto.. que la verdad no se lo desearía, ella no se merece sufrir... se asomó hacía arriba, vio una ventana estaba soleado, que hora sera - se preguntaba el chico, miro la pantalla de su celular y eran la 1:10 pm, no sabía cuanto habían dormido porque no sabía a que hora se durmieron.. a lo lejos notó un ruido pip..pip..pip..pip, se asomo hacía arriba, y en cuanto lo hizo el ruido cambio a ser piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.. inmediatamente se paró despertando a lica.. tres o cuatro enfermeras junto con el doctor tofú entraron en el cuarto, y los sacaron de el dejándolos desesperados, a ambos, angélica se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, reviso su celular.. tenía cincuenta llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, casi todos de su madre, kike, nereida, ranko, nabiki, kasumi, shampoo y hasta happossai.. seguramente deben estar preocupados buscandolos..llamó a su mamá y al parecer todos estaban allí, la habían regañado, por tenerlos tan preocupados, y ella escuchaba muy atenta... cuando ella termino ella empezó a hablar.. mientras que moousse caminaba de un lado para otro.. así que se fue para un lado donde moousse no la escuchara..

- **mamá... estoy en-en el hospital.. nif** - se le quebró un poco la voz pero pudo decirlo...

- **e-estas bien?** - pregunto con temor su madre y todos quedaron atentos.. por lo que la señora josefina puso el altavoz al celular

- **sí, yo si.. pe-pero los padres de mo-mousse nif.. tuvieron un accidente y están... en el hospital... estaban estables pero... hace poco... me desperté porque escuche el sonidito de piiiiiiiip y... nif...nif..niff** - no pudo continuar por que las ganas de llorar la traicionaban, pero continuó - **y ahora estoy afuera del cuarto.. esperando a que me den noticias, pero ayer hable con tofú y me dijo que probablemente no sobrevivan...**- en eso lica ve que el doctor sale y se acerca a moousse, y se acerca ella también.

-** lo siento mucho moousse... tus padres ... fallecieron** - moousse cae de rodillas, lica lo abraza fuerte y lo que es la familia de lica y los demás, escucharon por el celular y todos están callados, pues sabían que los padres de moousse no solo eran importantes para el.. sino que para ella también lo eran.. y no dijeron nada.., happossai, josefina, nodoka y soun se quedaron pensativos... algo pensaban.. y era muy importante..

_**Unos días después...**_

Todos estaban vestidos de negro, todos estaban allí en el cementerio, hasta estaba el doctor tofú, en el funeral de ellos dos.. de los padres de moousse, pero también era el de dos personas muy queridas de ella de lica.. pasó el tiempo y el entierro termino... pero nodoka, happossai, soun y josefina se reunieron con moousse y los demás esperaban afuera del cementerio

-** moousse recuerdas cuando hicimos una fiesta en nuestra casa, donde nos conocimos todos?** - pregunto josefina tratando de que el recuerde, el solo atino a asentir con la cabeza

- **bueno en esa fiesta, tus padres nos confesaron algo, que deberías de saber ahora** - siguió happossai

- **que les confesaron?** - pregunto moousse

- **veras.. nos dijeron que.. ellos estaban trabajando en una empresa...mmm... como decirlo.. que trabajaba, haciendo cosas, no del todo legal... ellos, contrabandeaban sustancias ilegales, hacia otros países** - siguió soun el relato.

-** también nos dijeron que por el bien tuyo y el de ellos, pensaban en dejarlo... pero, al parecer no dejaron que se fueran... porque el que iba en el carro, les había agarrado coraje... y en realidad.. el accidente, no fue un accidente, sino que el los atropello a propósito** - continuo nodoka

- **en la fiesta, nos confesaron que tenían miedo de que algo así pasara, así que aseguraron tu futuro si ellos faltaban algún día... con alguno de nosotros..**- dijo happossai

- **eso que quiere decir?** - pregunto moousse confundido

- **que uno de nosotros te adoptara moousse** - dijo nodoka

- **y bien moousse ¿con quien te quedaras?** - pregunto josefina

Moousse miro a todos, con sumo agradecimiento, les agradecía que hicieran eso y mucho... pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer era decidir con quien? con nodoka y eso implicaba a ranko y a su hijo y su esposo cuando regresaran... con josefina implicaban a lica y a toda su familia... con happossai y shampoo o con soun, nabiki y kasumi... pero el ya lo tenía todo claro y muy bien decidido...

Afuera del cementerio lica estaba muy triste y mas pensando que moousse ahora se encontraba solo, estaba recargada en la pared, cuando ve que sale moousse y todos los demás... todos se van yendo, no sin antes decirle que contaban con ellos y que lo que necesitaba, no dudara en pedirlo... al ultimo... se quedan moousse y lica solos..

- **moousse que te dijeron aya dentro** - pregunto curiosa

- **que de ahora en adelante no debería estar solo, y que tenía que vivir con alguien y me dieron a escoger... ya sea con tu mama, con tio soun, happossai o tia nodoka** - respondió fijamente a los ojos

- **así... y quien te va a... adoptar moousse** - volvió a preguntar la chica

- **me quedare con nuestra mamá, hermanita** - respondió abrazando a la chica y esta correspondió al abrazó... estuvieron así unos segundos y después se separaron - **quieres un helado?** - pregunto moousse a su ahora hermana.

- **claro!..**- respondió subiéndose de a caballito en la espalda de su ahora hermano, moousse sonrió y empezó a caminar... llegaron a una heladería, y comieron sus helados, moousse comio un helado de chocolate de una bola y angélica comió dos helados de dos bolas cada una de chocolate y ademas un banana split.. (por si no lo notaron...me encanta el helado ^w^) terminaron de comerlo y se marcharon del lugar... iban caminando y hablando amenamente cuando lica se adelanto poquito y donde dio vuelta en una esquina se topo con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, tanto fue que cayó a la acera

-** lica-chan? eres tu?** - pregunto el chico con la persona con la que había chocado... ella levanto la vista y vio que era...

- **ryo-chan?** - respondió lica

* * *

bueno aqui esta el tercer capi jejejje :D quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿les gusta el helado? ami si y mucho...

**candy:- **_yo soy una ranmaxakane... casi siempre pero de vez en cuando soy una akanexryoga a ranma no me gusta ponerlo con alguien que no sea akane o yo jajajjajaa okno _

**reviews?**

**LOS AMO A TODOS **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	4. LOS PRIMOS KUONJI

-lica-chan? eres tu? - pregunto el chico, quien era la persona con la que había chocado... ella levanto la vista y vio que era...

-ryo-chan? - respondió lica

CONTINUARA...

**-dialogo-**

_-pensamientos-_

-FLASH BACK-

(nota de la historia)

CAPITULO 4::. LOS PRIMOS KUONJI::.

**- pero que haces tu-tu aqui?** - pregunto el chico, sonrojado y sorprendido, ayudando a su amiga a levantarse

**- ... -** ella no respondía solo lo miraba sin poderlo creer.. jamas se imagino.. volver a ver su amigo ryoga y mucho menos a qui en este país..

-** lica?** - moousse llega a donde esta ella..

**- ryoga?** - pregunta también llegando donde están ellos una chica de cabello castaño y largo y de ojos grandes y azul rey..

**- vaya!.. tu debes ser.. la novia de ryo-chan.. cierto?** - pregunta angélica

_- ryo-chan?... porque tanta confianza..._- se pregunta en su cabeza la chica de ojos azules

**- jajajajajaja** - ríe ryoga

- **no.. no ella es mi prima ukyo kuonji** - presenta a las chicas ryoga

- **hoo!.. perdón!.. jejeje.. mucho gusto!** - se disculpa lica

- **pero veo que tu si tienes novio lica-chan...** - responde desilusionado el chico

- **hoo! es cierto... perdón.. amm el es moousse..ammm.. rocha... mi.. hermano** - responde la chica.. haciendo que ryoga se reanime... demasiado

- **mucho gusto... amm ryoga...** -

-** kuonji, ryoga kuonji.. el gusto es mio...** - responde el chico

-** amm fue un gusto conocerlos.. a ambos.. pero tenemos que irnos..** - hablo por primera vez la castaña... - _tengo.. que sacarlo de aquí.. lo mas rápido.. posible.. que es eso de que le dice ryo-chan.. a ryoga.. ni siquiera a mi me deja decirle así..._ -

- **no hay problema.. nosotros también.. tenemos que irnos** - responde moousse.. un poco mal.. ya que esa chica.. no le agradaba... miraba mal a lica

Los cuatro.. se despidieron.. angelica y ryoga se intercambiaron números de celular.. para estar en contacto.. después hablarían con mas tiempo.. moousse y angelica caminaban a lo que de ahora en adelante también sería la casa de moousse.. ambos estaban muy felices.. el uno al otro se extrañaban si estaban separados.. y aunque algunas personas pensaran que están confundiendo el cariño de hermanos.. con el amor de pareja.. estaban equivocados.. ellos tenían muy en claro que solo sentían cariño de hermanos... ya que moousse sentía cosas muy diferentes con lica que con shampoo... con Lica.. sentía mucho cariño y tenía las ganas de protegerla que nadie.. le hiciera daño, sentia que si ella, se llegaba a enamorar.. se la quitarían de su lado... y.. tendría que evitar eso a toda costa y con Shampoo.. además de sentir lo que sentía por su ahora hermana.. sentía.. deseo?...sí.. sentía deseo.. la veía hermosa a su parecer y extremadamente linda. Caminaban a su casa, platicando de trivialidades.. hasta que a moousse le dio curiosidad ryoga y su desagradable prima.. ukyo..

-** oye lica.. como conociste a ryoga?** - pregunto curioso

-** a ryo-chan?... bueno lo conocí cuando estaba haciendo mi entrenamiento con happossai en yusenkio** - respondió lica mirando hacía el cielo

- **pero.. como se hicieron tan cercanos?** - pregunto curioso su hermano

- **veras...**

-FLASH BACK-

- Bienvenidos, se encuentran en el famoso sitio de entrenamiento de las pozas de yusenkio

- Happossai seguro que este es un lugar de entrenamiento.. aun no encuentro donde esta la dificultad.. este lugar parece mas un lugar para turistas.. - habla la chica

- en un momento, cuando escuchen la historia sabrán, que es peor de lo que están imaginando el peligro esta va mas alla de lo que la vista ve... son muy curiosos pero este es un lugar muy peligroso.. hay cientos de estanques como podrán ver y cada uno posee una historia muy triste...

- muy bien.. vamos lica - hablo happossai antes de subir a un bambú

- si! - responde la chica haciendo lo mismo que el.. en un bambú enfrente de donde esta happossai

- oigan no.. esperen, aun no termino, falta que las diga lo mas importante... - siguió hablando el guía.. pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba.

- que sea un combate libre.. - dijo happossai antes de brincar hacía la chica, esta solo sonríe y salta igual que el

En el aire se puede observar como los dos lanzan puñetazos y patadas.. y también como ambos los esquivan.. a lo lejos de allí un chico, veía toda la escena y estaba asombrado por la rapidez de ambos.. mientras tanto happossai y lica seguían peleando en el aire y cuando empeaban a caer, se paraban en algún bambú, y el guia de yusenkio, decía cada cinco minutos..

- eviten caer al agua o se meterán en problemas.. -

El chico.. se movió un poco de donde estaba, lo que provoco que unos arbustos se movieran y.. haciendo que lica se distrajera.. una patada de happossai le dio de lleno en el estomago, mandandola directamente a un estanque.. la chica, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y prepararse para poder nadar... - es cierto yo no se nadar - fue lo pensó antes de abrir de repente.. porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ella no caía al estanque.. cuando los abrió.. vio a un chico que la tenía en brazos en las orillas de las pozas.. (por si no se dieron cuenta es ryoga ^.^)

- hoo! que alivio... no caíste en el estanque de la zorra ahogada - decía el guía realmente aliviado

- la zorra ahogada? - preguntaron los dos jóvenes al unisono 

- en esa poza una zorra de pelaje celeste y ojos rojos.. se murió hace 1500 años y si alguien llega a caer en este, se convertirá inmediatamente en esa zorra, lo bueno es que este chico.. te salvó de tener esta maldición..

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-** ¡¿QUÉ?!** - pregunto moousse asombrado - **y eso de la maldición de la zorra.. era cierto?** - pregunto curioso

- **según happossai, ryo-chan y el guía sí, ellos han visto a muchos con este tipo de maldiciones** - responde sentándose, en una de las bancas del parque donde habían llegado, moousse se sentó a su lado

* * *

En alguna calle de la misma ciudad Ukyo y Ryoga caminaban y hablaban de lo mismo

-** entonces.. tu la salvaste de tener esa maldición?** - pregunto curiosa y celosa - porque la salvó?.. el no hace eso con nadie.. ni siquiera ami me ha salvado - pensaba muy celosa la chica

- sip - respondio y siguio con su relato - **después de hacer eso, ella entreno unas cuantas veces mas, en las pozas.. lo cual me sorprendió mucho.. quien en su sano juicio regresaría allí después de saber el peligro.. lo bueno es que ella aprende rapido y ya no calló ninguna vez.. pero tampoco llegó a tirar al viejo que la estaba entrenando.. en fin.. empece a frecuentarla.. a tal punto de que ella se entero de lo que yo estaba haciendo allí.. ya sabes, que estaba entrenando para poderle ganar a saotome..**- contó el chico.. pero hizo una pausa y ukyo aprovecho

- **sí.. lo se.. por cierto porque dejaste de buscarlo?** - pregunto la castaña

-** lica-chan me hizo darme cuenta que no tenía sentido.. después de todo, yo soy quien llegó 4 días después del día acordado... pero como te iba diciendo, se entero de todo mi entrenamiento.. y como ella quería entrenar mas y quería un entrenamiento duro, me pidió... que la entrenara yo...**

* * *

- **que le pediste que te entrenara?** - pregunto moousse

- **aja.. el me enseño, a aparentar ser débil, pero en realidad ser muy fuerte, es decir, ocultar mi fuerza.. también me enseño el truco de la explosión.. y me quiso enseñar el rugido del león.. pero no podía hacerlo y al final me vine rindiendo.. porque la técnica.. solo la podían hacer personas que han sufrido mucho.. así que no podía hacerlo...**- dijo la chica mirando hacía el frente, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y recargada en al banca

-** y después que pasó?** - pregunto el chico queriendo saber mas..

* * *

- **empezamos a vernos, casi a diario, para que yo la pudiera entrenar... pero después de que ella dominara, todo lo que yo le podía enseñar, empezamos a vernos con la misma frecuencia.. pero esta vez platicábamos mas como amigos.. entrenábamos a veces juntos.. me agradaba estar con ella, me sentía en confianza, sentía que podía hablar con ella de todo..** - contó ryoga

* * *

- **y.. pues así surgió nuestra amistad llegamos a decirnos lica-chan y ryo-chan de cariño.. duramos así, lo que estuve allá de entrenamiento.. fueron tres meses.. después, allí conocí a shampoo, ella vivía allí y.. esta vez nos vinimos los tres.. unos días despues conocí a ranko y luego de una semana te conocí a ti...** - termino el relato..

- **vaya!... porque nunca me habías dicho nada?** - pregunto el chico

- **porque pensé que no lo volvería a ver** - respondio muy simple lica

- **hoo!.. bueno.. parece un buen chico** - comenta moousse - **dejaría que fuera tu novio** - siguió hablando el chico

- **como es eso de que me dejarías?** - pregunta la chica

- **pues.. que te dejaría tenerlo a el como tu novio.. después de todo ya soy tu hermano y tengo que aprobar a quien quiera ser tu novio no?** - dijo el chico

- **no seas.. tonto** - dijo con una gran sonrisa.. - **vamos ya que mama nos esta esperando para cenar** - moousse solo sonrió y se paró. lica lo imito y se marcharon a su casa

* * *

con ryoga y ukyo

- **después ella se fue y.. no me dijo a donde.. pero como yo ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.. pues regrese a Osaka con mi familia.. pero después ellos pues.. murieron el la guerra y mis tios, es decir, tus padres me cogieron y me están criando.. pero nos tuvimos que mudar hasta acá a mexico..** - termino de contar el chico de la bandana en la cabeza

- **vaya..** - susurro ukyo.. jamas se hubiera imaginado nada, - **hay algo mas que no sea de tu vida?** - pregunto enojada consigo misma

- **jajajaja muchas cosas ukyo... vamos mis tíos seguramente están esperándonos para cenar** - ryoga.. dio vuelta hacía la derecha

-** ammm ryoga?** - pregunto ukyo

-** si?** -

- **es por acá** - respondió la chica apuntando hacía a izquierda.. ryoga pestañeo varias veces antes de empezar a caminar hacía el otro lado..

- **no digas nada..**- dijo el chico con los ojos de pistolita hacía su prima que abrió la boca seguramente para burlarse de el por su mal sentido de la orientación

**- ... - **

* * *

Angélica y moousse.. llegaron a su casa y todos le dieron la bienvenida a moousse, ya que desde ahora era parte de la familia.. aunque. ellos desde antes ya lo querían con el mismo afecto... en al noche lica estaba en el tejado mirando las estrellas.. algo le llamo la atención y miro hacía un lado y era su hermano moousse.. que llegó y se acostó a su lado..

- **en que piensas?** - pregunto el oji-celeste

-** en que soy.. sexy!..** - respondió la chica mirando al chico con una sonrisa divertida

**- ja-ja... no ya enserio.. en que piensas.. te veo preocupada.. -** pregunto el chico

-** no es preocupación es... ufff.. fastidio... sabes?... pronto llegan las clases y tendremos que entrar a la escuela.. ojala y los demás.. estén en la misma escuela que nosotros verdad?** - pregunto la chica

**- uff si ojala estén todos allí...** - respondío pensativo moousse

**- si claaaro...** - respondió la chica.. lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

**- que?** - pregunto con ojos de pistolita

**- a mi no me engañas... tu a la única persona que quieres cerca es a... shampoo** - respondió la chica.. moousse solo se ruborizo y se volteo a un lado

* * *

_**Bueno esta vez no se quedó en algo de drama jejejeje.. bueno gracias a la profe de historia.. hoy tuve dos hora libres así que pude terminar el capitulo... se lo que están pensando DOS HORAS Y SOLO HIZO UN CAPITULO! pero en mi defenza no tuve las dos horas completas... porque como soy gefa de grupo.. tuve una pequeña reunion (duro muchooo!) y me quito tiempo :C si no hubiera sido así hubiera hecho otro capitulo o del otro fic...**_

**candy::.** pues.. si me disfrace.. pero nunca supe de que.. sabes porque?.. pues porque hiba con unos pantalones y guantes rotos y aparte tenía la cara un poco sucia (ahí yo decia que era una vagabunda), tenia también una sonrisa gigante como la del gato del país de las maravillas..(esa sonrisa se la debo a mi hermanito QUERIDO)y además tenia pintura en la cara disimulando heridas y sangre... así que me vestí de lo que le ayes figura jajajaja okno... aaa! y fui a una fiesta en el gim donde voy.. cuando acabo la party :C nos quedam0os viendo peliculas de terror hasta la de la madrugada c:...

**_PREGUNTA:_**

_¿Les gusta las peliculas de terror? a mi SIIII!, me encantan_

**bueno bye :c... pero nos veremos en el proximo capitulo c:**

**HASTA PRONTO!**


	5. UN DÍA AGITADO::

**Quisiera hacerles unas aclaraciones antes de empezar el siguiente capitulo :PP**

**Jennifer, michel, carlos, y beto.. son hijos de nereyda**  
**Jesus y paola son hijos de enrique**  
**Lica.. es de estatura ideal para sus 15 años, cabello castaño y liso.. de ojos grandes color café..**  
**Dayán.. es alta para sus 11 años, de cabello castaño claro (casi rubio ^.^) y ojos medianos color miel..**  
**Josefina.. es de estatura baja, tiene 46 años, de cabello café rojizo y ojos grandes color café claros.**  
**mmm.. si tienen duda de como es alguien mas (excepto los personajes del anime.. esos siguen siendo como son. :pp ).. mejor pregunten..**  
**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece (pero tampoco a ustedes así que ja-ja n.n) le pertenece a la torturadora de Rumiko Takajashi.. que no le pone fin a esta maravillosa serie...**  
**Esta historia solo tiene fin de entretenerlos y NO de lucro..**

- dialogo -

_- pensamientos -_

- (nota de la autora) -

- "mensajes de texto por celular o carta en el fic" -

**CAPITULO 5::. UN DÍA AGITADO::.**

Al día, siguiente.. lica se levanto temprano, para correr en el parque.. hoy.. tendría un día muy agitado.. había acordado desayunar en una reunión de hermanos.. con nereida, kike, dayan y ahora moousse.. en algunas ocasiones iba josefina... ellos.. hacen esas reuniones. el ultimo viernes de cada mes.. para platicarse de todo lo que han hecho en ese mes o recordando cosas buenas y malas.. apoyándose el uno al otro.. esa reunión se realizaría en algún restaurante.. no sabía cual era.. ya que ese día le tocaba a kike decidir y además invitar... después de esta reunión.. había quedado con ranko, nabiki, y kasumi a ir de compras al centro comercial.. necesitaba comprar ropa nueva.. luego había quedado con ryoga.. en una cafetería en el mismo centro comercial.. después seguramente.. irían al cine a ver alguna película.. o a comer.. lo importante es que quería pasar tiempo con el.. desde hace meses que no lo veía y quería saber que era lo que había hecho.. luego tendría que ir a el gim.. pues.. había una cuerda que aun no lograba vencer.. tendría que lograr subir esa cuerda de como 10 metros.. hacía arriba.. pero lo lograría.. para continuar con su agitado día tendría que ir a la casa de shampoo.. para hablar con happossai.. pues el.. le había dicho la tarde anterior que tenía algo importante que decirle.. después le había prometido a tofú, ayudarlo un rato en el consultorio... también después de TODO esto tendría que ir a cenar con soun.. las chicas no.. porque habían quedado con ranko a una pijama...ella no podría ir... porque se debía quedar en la casa de su hermano kike a dormir.. pues ayudaría a fabiola con los niños.. ya que ella había tenido un problema con el embarazo... y no podía cuidarlos bien con tales dolores..

termino de correr y se marcho a su casa.. necesitaba un baño.. cuando llegó todos.. estaban en diferentes actividades.. josefina, michel y jennyfer estaban desayunando.. por lo que angélica pensó que no iría a la reunión en el restaurante.. nereida y dayán se estaban arreglando para ir al restaurante.. y moousse... bueno el.. seguía dormido.. al parecer no se desvelaba muy seguido... camino hasta el baño y empezó a bañarse.. cuando termino.. se vistió.. llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color negra, tipo polo de aeropostal (jejeje aeropostal ^.^) y unas sandalias del mismo color que su blusa.. decidió que llevaría media coleta con su fleco y resalto sus pestañas con rimen.. en realidad eso era lo único que le hacía a su cara... no se maquillaba, ni se ponía colorete, ni sombras, ni se marcaba la raya, ni.. nada solo eso las pestañas.. cuando termino.. salio a la sala y ya todos estaban esperándola... había llegado su hermano y moousse ya se había cambiado...

- nos vamos - pregunto nereida

- sipi - responde lica asintiendo con la cabeza y con las manos agarradas atrás de su cuerpo.. aparentando ser una niña pequeña

- ya nos vamos mamá - dijeron las cinco personas al unisono.. despidiéndose de su madre

- sí.. tengan mucho cuidado... - respondió josefina

los chicos se fueron y josefina se quedó en la casa.. con jennyfer y michel.. después de un tiempo llegó soun.. preguntando por lica.. pero al no encontrarla.. se puso a platicar con la señora josefina.. al rato las cuatro personas que estaban en esa casa.. pusieron una película de terror y la empezaron a ver... cada vez que había escenas de mucho terror.. josefina se acurrucaba en el pecho de soun y este la abrazaba.. para que se calmara... al ver esto michel y jennyfer.. desdieron que era mejor dejarlos solos.. así que se fueron a jugar vídeo juegos en el cuarto de dayan.. ella tenía vídeo juegos..(michel y jennyfer tienen 12 y 13 años.. ya están viejas y aun siguen con las vídeo juegos XD..)

* * *

Angélica y sus hermanos.. desayunaban muy a gusto.. platicándose de sus cosas cada uno.. de sus hijos en el caso de nereida y kike, de dayan y todos los pretendientes que tenía..(es verdad.. mi hermanilla.. siempre a tenido pretendientes.).. a moousse de como se sentía y le decían que ellos lo quería como su propia familia y que no lo dejarían solo.. y lica les contó que se había encontrado con ryoga.. su amigo y del día tan agitado que tenía.. y pronto entrarían a clases.. en eso estaban cuando nereida recibió un mensaje.. ella se asombró al leerlo.. llamó la atención de los demás para poder decir el mensaje

- hey! - llamó la atención y todos la voltearon a ver - jenny me envío un mensaje dice:: " estamos en el cuarto de dayán, jugando vídeo juegos.. porque mamá (- quiero aclarar que ella también le dice mamá.. porque a mi mamá no le gusta que le digan abuela.. dice que se siente vieja :P) esta con tío soun.. viendo una película de terror.. y están muy acaramelados ".. - todos estaban muy asombrados hasta que moousse habló

- vaya!... pronto tendré un papá.. - dijo el oji-celeste... todos sonrieron.. ya era hora que su madre hiciera su vida amorosa... ella se había casado con jesus figueroa.. con el tuvo a nereida y a enrique.. todo era perfecto.. pero descubrió que el tenía otra familia en otra ciudad.. y ambos decidieron divorciarse.. como tres años después conoció a joseluis garza... se volvió a casar.. ella se enamoro mucho de el.. y tuvo a angélica y a dayán.. pero hace no menos de seis meses el... los había abandonado... y del coraje lica se había quitado su apellido.. no quería tener nada que ver con el.. desde entonces ella despreciaba a los hombres.. decía que los hombres eran unos mentirosos... rechazaba a todos los que iban con happossai por lo del trabajo... por eso la familia de lica.. se ilusionaba mucho por como angélica y moousse pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.. y ahora ella estaba con soun.. un partido nada mal según lo hermanos rocha..

* * *

En la casa de shampoo, ella se preparaba mucho.. llevaba un vestido corto.. llegandole hasta mitad del muslo, con unos tacos rojos, que combinaban con un saco que le llagaba a mitad de la cintura.. con su cabello largo suelto... porque esta vestida así...(preguntemos!)happossai.. iba pasando por el pasillo.. cuando la vio y se acerco a preguntarle a donde salia

- shampoo.. se puede saber a donde vas? - pregunta el anciano

- mmm al cine... - fue lo que ella simplemente respondió

- a ok - dijo happossai y se retiro... 3..2..1.. happossai regreso a la habitación de shampoo y volvió a preguntar - llevaras compañía? - pregunto el anciano

- mm... si - responde shampoo

- a ok - dijo happossai y se fue de la habitación... 3..2..1.. happossai volvió de nuevo a la recamara - quien ira contigo? - pregunto happossai

- voy a ir con moousse.. - responde mientras posa para un espejo de cuerpo completo.

- a ok - y... estaba cruzando la puerta cuando shampoo... lo llamó

- abuelo... quiero que sepas que regresare como en tres horas... que estaré bien y que no te preocupes.. - responde shampoo las preguntas que seguramente happossai le seguirá preguntando, entrando y saliendo del cuarto

- a ok - dijo y salio del cuarto... 3..2..1.. entro de nuevo al cuarto y pregunto - y dime.. quien te dio permiso para ir!? - dijo un poco molesto, por no haberle pedido permiso

- uffff - suspiro la chica... debía haberlo previsto... su abuelo nervioso.. porque ya empezaba a salir con chicos.. y mas porque no tenía a una mujer en su vida y casa.. debería de conseguirse a una mujer

* * *

Angélica y sus hermanos habían terminado con el desayuno.. y todos se dispersaron a sus distintas actividades.. moousse se iba a su cita con shampoo, nereida y kike se fueron con sus hijos y dejaron a dayan en casa de una amigA... bueno al menos eso pensaban ellos.. ya que lica sabía que iba a casa de un amigO... y al final lica, se encontraba manejando hacía el centro comercial.. su hermano le había prestado su carro.. pontiac 2007...

En el centro comercial nabiki y kasumi esperaban a ranko y a lica...

Lica entraba al centro comercial, pero en la entrada se encontró con ranko.. y empezaron a caminar juntas hasta el comedor donde estaban todos los puestos de comida, donde estaban kasumi y nabiki... cuando las cuatro estuvieron ya juntas.. empezaron a caminar, para poder ver... las distintas tiendas que había.. y vieron, mucha ropa, calzado, maquillaje.. y sobre todo, muchos accesorios.. cuando terminaron, las cuatro cargaban mínimo.. unas 10 bolsas cada una.. (muchas verdad!? :P.. yo he comprado mucho mas.. no me dura el dinero :c).. se sentaron en los comedores y.. una de ellas.. nabiki fue por helados para todas..

- y bien chicas.. que van a hacer después de irse de aquí.. - pregunto interesada kasumi.. ella estaba ansiosa porque después de allí iría a casa de ranko.. ya que la tía nodoka.. le enseñaría a cocinar un platillo.. que a su padre.. le encantaba y quería saber prepararlo..

- bueno.. yo, después de aquí tengo a que ir a casa de una amiga.. hace mucho que no la he visto y quiero saber que hace por aquí - dijo ranko..

- amm ok y tu lica - volvio a preguntar kasumi

- bueno.. amm.. por donde empiezo.. veras... después cuando terminara las comprar con ustedes chicas.. quede de verme con un amigo en una cafetería de aquí mismo.. después tengo que ir a vencer a gera..

- gera? - pregunto ranko

- sí.. gera es la cuerda de 10 metros de alto que esta en el gimnasio de victor... - respondió

- hoo! - dijo kasumi

- y luego? - pregunto nabiki que la había escuchado.. tenía curiosidad por saber

- mmm.. tengo que ir a hablar con happossai.. me dijo que tenía algo que decirme.. y después iré al consultorio de tofú.. le prometí que le ayudaría en lo que pudiera hoy.. haa! y luego tengo que ir a cenar con su papá - dijo mirando a kasumi y a nabiki - y para rematar tengo ir a ayudar a fabiola por que tuvo un problema con el embarazo y voy a cuidar a los niños por ella.. - termino de decir comiendo su helado.. mientras que todas la miraban atónitas.. todo eso es lo que tenía que hacer en el día?... ya no le pudieron preguntar mas.. porque sabia que a su amiga.. le encantaba el helado y.. desde que empezaba a comérselo, la perdían.. es decir que ella se concentraba demasiado en su helado, a tal punto de ya no escuchar nada..

* * *

Moousse.. tocaba la puerta de la casa de shampoo, no podría creer.. que la había podido invitar a una cita.. y mucho menos podía creer que ella había aceptado.. pero ahí estaba.. en la puerta.. tocó la puerta y salió happossai.. lo miraba como advirtiéndole que si hacía algo.. se las pagaría y con intereses... duro así como unos cinco minutos.. hasta que para alivio de moousse, shampoo llegó... ellos se despidieron de happossai.. y moousse se alivio de sobremanera cuando este los perdió de vista.. el manejo en el carro.. fiesta que se había comprado con el dinero del robo.. hasta un restaurante muy elegante.. ella iba muy nerviosa, era su primera cita con un chico.. y que ese chico.. le guste mucho.. la ponía muy nerviosa...

* * *

Lica se había despedido de las chicas.. y dejo las bolsas que llevaba en el carro.. ahora se encontraba caminando hacía una cafetería.. pensaba que esperaría a ryoga en esta pero.. cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio allí.. ya esperándola..

* * *

Ranko caminaba hacía la casa de su amiga.. hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.. ella, era su vecina en japón.. y se volvieron muy amigas desde entonces.. pero cuando ocurrieron las guerras.. se separaron porque ranko y su mamá.. se vinieron aquí, a méxico.. hace una semana se había enterado que ella también estaba aquí con hermano y que vivían con sus tíos.. llegó a su casa.. tocó la puerta y afortunadamente ella abrió

- hola ranko! - hablo la chica.. sorprendida y emocionada..

- akari!.. que gusto verte de nuevo.. - correspondió ranko el saludo

- si.. bueno.. pasa.. pasa.. tengo tanto que contarte! - seguía diciendo akari muy emocionada

- yo también! - dijo ranko.. pasado a la casa de la chica

- siéntate en el sillon.. quieres algo de tomar? - pregnto la oji-cafe

- no.. gracias.. mejor siéntate y dime.. donde esta eriol? - pregunta la oji-azul

- el esta.. con mi tío, están comprando todo.. para la escuela.. - dijo la chica.. obedeciendo a ranko, sentándose en el sillón enfrente de ella

- es cierto!.. pero dime que es lo que me tienes que contar...

* * *

- hola! - saludo la chica detrás de el.. el chico volteo..

- hola lica-chan - respondió el saludo el chico de la bandana.. muuy sonrojado

- ryo-chan estas enfermo? - pregunta la chica

- amm no.. porque preguntas? - pregunta el chico confundido

- es que estas rojo de las mejillas.. - dijo la chica.. acercándose a el y agarrando sus mejillas.. haciendo que este se sonroje mas..

- disculpen que es lo que van a pedir - pregunto un mesero.. que acababa de llegar.. interrumpiéndolos..

* * *

- disculpen que es lo que van a pedir - es lo que les acababa de preguntar el camarero de el restaurante a shampoo y moousse.. estos pidieron su comida.. y el camarero se retiro..

- y dime shampis como te la estas pasando? - pregunto el oji-celeste interesado

- como me dijiste? - pregunto la chica

- shampis.. te molesta que te diga así? - pregunto el peli-negro

- no.. para nada.. - respondió la peli-morado.. un poco sonrojada

- que bien!.. entonces como te la estas pasando?.. porque yo me la estoy pasando muy bien a tu lado shampis - hablo de nuevo el chico

- estoy bien moousse - dijo shampoo.. el camarero llegó y dejo la comida.. ellos se pusieron a comer.. hablando de trivialidades..

* * *

Ranko caminaba hacía su casa.. muy pensativa.. pensaba en las cosas que le había contado su amiga akari, le había confesado que tenía mucho miedo.. miedo porque su tío siempre.. la miraba muy feo.. se le quedaba viendo la piernas o el trasero.. también que su tía la trataba muy mal.. y tenia miedo que le hicieran lo mismo a su hermano eriol.. también le había pedido ayuda.. le había pedido ayuda a conseguir un buen trabajo.. para poderse salir de esa casa e independizarse.. y hacerse cargó de su hermano.. pero que trabajo?.. trabajo?.. robo?.. akari querrá?.. o lo mas importante happossai querrá?.. después de todo el es el que enseña arte marciales.. ahora que lo recuerda.. akari, sabía artes marciales.. no mucho.. pero lo suficiente.. hablaría con happossai mas tarde.. y si aceptaba.. se lo diría a akari lo mas rápido posible...

* * *

- aquí están sus capuchinos.. buen provecho.. - respondio el mesero colocando las bebidas en la mesa, y retirandose

- y dime ryo-chan.. como es que estas aquí? - pregunto la chica

- pues despues de que te fuiste.. yo volvi con mis padres.. pero cuando sucedieron las guerras, mis dos padres fallecieron.. - hizo una pausa.. y agacho un poco la cabeza

- lo siento mucho.. ryo-chan - se disculpo la chica por ser imprudente, mientras se sentaba al lado de el.

- no importa lica-chan, ya lo supere.. en fin después de que su muerte.. conocí a mi tío zota kuonji, lo cual se me hizo demaciado raro.. ya que mi padre siempre me había dicho que no tenía hermanos.. y bueno ellos me adoptaron - se quedo mirando su capuchino muy pensativo.. hasta que volvió a hablar - y tu lica-chan.. como es que ese chico moousse es tu hermano.. que yo sepa solo tenías a enrique como tu unico hermano hombre - pregunto curioso, ella le había hablo mucho de sus hermanos y sobrinos pero, nunca le hablo del oji-celeste, sera porque en ese entonces estaban enojados o algo así?

- bueno.. mira..-

* * *

En el consultorio del doctor tofu, sonaba el teléfono con mucha insistencia.. hasta que el doctor atendió  
- hola? -

- hola.. amm tofú?.. hermanito? - pregunto una voz femenina

- Yelan? eres tu? - pregunto el doctor

- si.. soy yo tofú.. como has estado? - pregunto la mujer.. feliz

- bien.. y ustedes.. como están mis sobrinas y mi sobrino? - pregunto queriendo saber de su familia

- bien ellas bien.. pero el que no puedo controlar es a shaoran.. la adolescencia ya le esta afectando - la voz de la mujer se escuchaba fastidiada

- jejejje igual que su madre.. recuerdas cuando te escapabas de casa.. para ir a fiestas sin permiso? - pregunto el hombre.. haciendo que la aludida riera un poco - tengo una idea.. porque no mandas a shaoran para acá un tiempo.. tal vez sea el ambiente en donde este.. que te parece? - pregunto

- mm si.. porque no.. - respondió Yelan

- ok.. cuando lo vas a mandar? - pregunto el doctor tofú

- lo voy a ir a dejar.. en este instante.. seguramente llegaremos mañana en la mañana.. pasare el día contigo y despues en la tarde me regreso para acá que te parece? - la mujer estaba muy entusiasmada

- si... - a tofú le salio una gota en la cabeza.. su hermana siempre era así.. demasiado autoritaria y detallista.. para todo..

los dos dejaron el tema, hablaron mucho de los meses que tofú llevaba afuera de japón, como se la había pasado.. y que era lo que había hecho.. se tuvieron que despedir.. cuando colgaron ella empezo a empacar y empezó a atender a los pacientes que había llegado..

* * *

- te la pasaste bien? - pregunto moousse, abriendo la puerta del copiloto donde venia su acompañante, es decir, shampoo

- si.. moousse, me encanto - dijo la chica saliendo del carro - me encantaría, salir contigo de nuevo - insinuó la chica

- claro.. cuando quieras - responde primitivamente el chico

- shampoo! entra ya! - grito happossai celoso desde la puerta de la casa.

- me tengo que ir - se acerco, para darle un beso en la mejilla y en el oído le susurro - me gusto mucho, gracias - y camino hacía la entrada de su casa

mientras tanto moousse, se quedo mirando embobado como siempre lo hacía cuando la chica, lo abrazaba, besaba o simplemente le insinuaba algo, ya que la chica era muy directa y muy aventada.. demasiado para un chico tan inocente como moousse..

* * *

Angelica le había contado a su amigo ryo-chan como había conocido a moousse, el cariño tan extremo que le tiene.. como habían fallecido sus padres y como lo habían adoptado la familia de la chica..por otro lado a ryoga se le quedo muy presente todo lo que le había contado su amiga, había pensado que el nuevo hermano de lica-chan.. moousse.. había pasado por casi lo mismo que el, ambos habían perdido a sus padres y de una manera nada gentil.. ambos habían sido adoptados, la única diferencia es que el había sido adoptado por personas que tienen su propia sangre y moousse.. fue adoptado por la familia de lica, que a pesar de no ser parientes, lo quiere como si realmente fuera su hermano

* * *

Ranko llegaba a su casa.. entro y se encontró con que ahí estaba kasumi y su mamá cocinando.

- hola mamá, hola kasumi - saludo la recién llegada

- hola! - saludo con su siempre sonrisa la joven..

- hola hija - respondió al saludo su madre - siéntate pronto estará la comida - dijo la sra. saotome.

- si mamá, pero rápido que tengo que ir a casa de shampoo, tengo que hablar con happossai - comento la peli-roja

- para que quieres hablar con el maestro happossai? - preguntó kasumi

- veras.. una amiga, ammm.. necesita un trabajo.. y amm.. quería saber siiii... puede trabajar con nosotros - dijo notablemente nerviosa la chica, kasumi le creyó todo y continuo con la preparación de su platillo, en cambio la sra. nodoka, sabía muy bien que su hija ocultaba algo.. la conocía muy bien, no por nada era su hija - y dime kasumi.. donde esta nabiki? - pregunto la oji-azul para escapar de la mirada de su madre que decía "yo se que algo ocultas!"

- dayán la llamó desde la casa de un amigo, para que fuera por ella, y de allí iban a ir a cobrar las ganancias de algunos negocios - a la sra. saotome y a ranko les escurrió una gota en la cabeza - bueno, ya esta la comida - la chica le sirvio a su amiga a su tía para que le dijeran que tal le había quedado el platillo..

* * *

Angelica y Ryoga habían terminado de contarse todo lo que el otro no sabía de su vida.. lica se despidió, porque se le hacía tarde para ir al gim de víctor.. ryoga en cambio se quedo un rato mas en la cafetería, pensando en que el había tenido suerte, en que familiares lo adoptaran, en haber conocido a sus tíos y a su prima ukyo, en saber que tenía en quien apoyarse, en saber que no estaba solo, seguramente eso debía de haber sentido moousse el hermano de su.. amiga.. lica-chan

- lica-chan.. desde ayer que la volví a ver, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.. tal vez.. quizás, me guste - pensaba el chico, se paró del sofá donde estaba, pagó su consumo y empezó a caminar hacía el estacionamiento - sí, ella me gusta.. pero.. ella no se ve interesada en mi.. y si le pido concejos a ukyo?.. después de todo ella debe de saber algo, sí.. eso are! - se subió a su carro y empezó a manejar

* * *

Lica llegó a su casa, para cambiarse de ropa y se encontró con moousse.

- hola moousse - saludo la chica a su hermano, mientras buscaba ropa en su ropero.

- donde estabas lica?! - pregunto celoso el oji-celeste

- estaba en el centro comercial - respondió mientras seguía buscando..

- y se puede saber con quien?! - volvió a preguntar el chico con los ojos entrecerrados

- estaba con ranko, kasumi y nabiki - respondió la chica mientras entraba al baño para cambiarse

- enserio?!.. porque yo me encontré con ranko y me dijo que tu estabas en el centro comercial con un amigo - dijo un poco enojado. - porque no me dijiste que ibas a tener una cita! - reclamo a la chica.. esta salio del baño, con un pescador de licra y una blusa de rayas color celeste y gris, con tirantes cruzados en la espalda, tenía en su cara una sonrisa divertida - porque me miras así?.. dime quien era el! - moousse seguía enojado.

- sabes?.. siempre e pensado que es muy divertido hacerte enojar - sonrió mucho mas y empezó a hacerse una cola de caballo alta.

- que me digas! - grito muy enojado y desesperado

- esta bien, esta bien.. estaba en una cafetería con ryo-chan - respondió la chica terminando de hacerse la cola de caballo

- ryoga? - dijo ahora interesado el oji-celeste

- sipi, si lo conocieras,.. te caería muy bien, se comprenderían.. ambos perdieron a sus padres y los dos fueron adoptados - comento la chica mientras se ponía los tenis

- enserio? - tal vez si lo conozca me caiga bien, y al fin tendría.. un amigo hombre..- pensó el chico, mientras estaba en eso, lica termino de ponerse los tenis e iba a salir del cuarto, cuando moousse la detuvo - a donde vas? - pregunto igual de celoso que antes - no vaya a ser que ahora si vaya a una cita con alguien.. - pensó el chico.

- voy al gimnasio de víctor.. quieres ir? - pregunto con una sonrisa

- si.. espérame, voy a cambiarme - respondió mientras que ahora era el, el que buscaba ropa y lica se sentaba en la cama -

- que te pasa moousse?.. porque me preguntabas tanto.. que donde estaba?.. que con quien? y no se que tanto más. - pregunto la chica interesada.. tenía sospechas, pero quería comprobarlas.

- pensé que ya andabas.. buscándote novio o algo así.. y como yo soy tu hermano, tengo que espantarlos.. ejem!.. digo.. evaluarlos.. tengo que ver que no sean de esos chicos que solo quieren el dinero o el cuerpo de una mujer.. - respondió desde el baño.. cuando salio encontró a lica con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro - que te pasa? - pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados..

- osea.. que estabas celoso de tu hermanita?.. - pregunto divertida la chica, mientras comenzaba a caminar, hacía el auto que estaba afuera de la casa..

- ... piensa lo que quieras.. solo quiero decir que debo cuidarte bien, de esa clase de hombres - respondió el chico con la mirada hacía el frente del camino, ya que ya estaba en el auto.

* * *

- para que vamos a casa de Tanaka.. - pregunto Dayán a Nabiki, que iba manejando en su fiesta negro del año.

- ahora vamos para allá porque dijo que quería mas fotos - respondió la castaña

- ok -

- y que hacías tu en casa de alejandro, dayan? - pregunto con cara picara Nabiki, pero se le descompuso cuando escucho la respuesta.

- le estaba cobrando el dinero de una información, que le dí de maría, ellos se gustan.. pero ninguno de los dos se dice nada.. sabes?.. mientras maría tenga muchos amigOs y alejandro sea igual de celoso como lo es ahora.. yo tendré negocio para un rato.. - dijo la menor.. a nabiki se le hincho el pecho de orgullo, ya que ella le había enseñado todo lo que la menor de los rocha sabía - ammm... nabiki? - pregunto dayán

- si? - aún estaba distraída por el orgullo

- ya te pasaste de la casa de Tanaka.. te pasaste como 6 cuadras.. - respondió la chica con una gota en la cabeza

- uppss - comento avergonzada, mientras daba vuelta para llegar a la casa de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron, las dos se bajaron y tocaron, salio un chico de ojos y cabello café oscuro y de piel morena

- Hola.. toma! - saludo nabiki a su amigo Toma Tanaka..

- hola nabiki, hola... -

- Dayán.. mucho gusto.. Tanaka - saludo la menor

- el gusto es mio señorita dayán - respondió muy amable el chico

- y.. bien.. tienes el dinero? - pregunto directa nabiki

- y las fotos? - pregunto el chico

- aquí las traigo - respondió la chica, enseñándole unas fotos..

- pasen y hablemos del precio de esas fotos.. -

los tres ya en la sala...

- enséñamelas.. - hablo el chico y nabiki le dio unas fotos donde estaba Ranko, en bikini blanco, ya que ese día habían ido a las albercas del parque "Viveros", otra donde estaba en posición de combate con su vestuario de entrenamiento (no me acuerdo como se llaman... creo que Gi no? O.o ) también otra donde llevaba un tradicional kimono azul con flores blancas.. la cuarta donde vestía de su pijama.. que consistía en una blusa morada de tirantes y un pescador del mismo color, con el cabello desordenado, ya que se había acabado de despertar y la ultima donde estaba con un vestido de tirantes con la parte del pecho y cintura pegada al cuerpo y suelto del resto para abajo como un tu tú color blanco con su cabello suelto.. - cuanto quieres por las cinco? - pregunto el chico, con ojos brillosos y casi con la baba soliendo de la boca... pero todo eso se le quito cuando nabiki le dijo el precio de las fotos - Que?! - dijo asombrado y asustado

- lo que escuchaste -

- pero es mucho dinero nabiki.. - la mencionada solo encogió los hombros y respondió

- si no las quieres.. - hizo como que se paraba del sofá - tengo otros que están interesados en estas fotos.

- no las quiero! - dijo el chico para sorpresa de las dos chicas - pero.. si quiero que me des una información - las dos chicas se miraron confundidas pero dejaron de estarlo cuando Toma les enseño un fajo de billetes..

* * *

Ryoga llegó a su casa, entró a la casa

- ya llegué! - anuncio su llegada, pero nadie le respondió - tío? - no escucho nada - tía? -.. nada ..- ukyo? - ni un grillo se escucho - deben de haber ido al mercado a comprar el mandado - pensó el chico, camino hasta la cocina y agarro una manzana, estaba a un centímetro de morderle a su manzana, cuando escucho un ruido en el segundo piso, decidió ir a ver que era.. sin hacer ruido subió hasta arriba, estaba entrando a la habitación de sus tíos, cuando otro ruido se escucho pero.. esta vez ya sabía de donde venía.. era la habitación de su prima ukyo.. Asustado, corrió hacía esa dirección, ya no le importaba, sí hacía ruido o no.. cuando llegó, se encontró con que la puerta estaba asegurada.. y mucho mas asustado aun.. pateó la puerta y esta abrio, y ahí vio, como dos hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo y uno mas en la cama y ukyo estaba hincada en medio de la habitación y respiraba agitada, el al verla se arrodillo enfrente de ella y le agarro el rostro, lo levanto y vio como tenía unas heridas en la cara que sangraban, y ahora que se fijaba bien tenía unas heridas en el brazo derecho y en la pierna izquierda.. se la llevó a la sala y la recostó en un sofá, cuando lo hizo corrió hacia el baño agarro el botiquín de primeros auxilios y volvió con el a la sala, limpio, desinfecto y vendo las heridas del brazo y pierna, también limpio las de la cara y por supuesto que le pregunto a ukyo que si no tenía mas heridas.. cuando termino de hacer eso, dejo a ukyo dormida en el sofá y volvió a la habitación de la aludida, para poder bajar a los ladrones o lo que sea que son.. cargo los tres cuerpos hacía abajo y los a cada uno en una silla y los amarro con cuerdas, pero después ukyo despertó.. - ukyo que bueno que despiertas - dijo ryoga aliviado, la oji-azul miro a ryoga, después la sala, a los tres hombres en las sillas y por ultimo miro sus vendajes - ukyo? estas bien? pregunto preocupado el chico

- si estoy bien, descuida - dijo la chica antes de sentarse en el sofá

- dime ukyo.. que fue lo que paso? -

- pues.. yo estaba en el cuarto, tratando de dormir.. cuando el vidrio de mi ventana se rompió y entraron esos tres hombres y me quisieron llevar, pero me defendí, y quedaron inconscientes, pero antes de que quedaran así, me lograron herir - relato la chica, recargada en el respaldo del sofá, por un reciente mareo

- bueno.. entonces no sabes porque te atacaron? - pregunto el chico de ojos verdes..

- no -

- entonces.. lo sabremos cuando despierten -

* * *

Moousse entraba al gim...

- Hola Victor.. como has estado? - saludo el oji-celeste a su amigo..

- Hola Moousse, nada lo de siempre y tu hace mucho que no venias, que haces por aquí he? - pregunto un señor de caballo y ojos castaños que estaban bajo unos lentes de contacto

- amm... - miro a su alrededor, su vestuario y respondió - vengo a modelar!.. que no vez mi precioso vestido! - respondió divertido el peli-negro

- si ya entendí.. no tienes que ser tan sarcástico.. bienes solo? - volvió a preguntar

- no.. vengo con lica.. mi hermana, lo que pasa es que se le olvido algo en el auto y se regreso.. -

- así que lica he? - volteo hacía atrás.. para ver a un trabajador y grito - preparen a gera! -

- gera? quien es el? - pregunto el chico

- gera es.. - iba a contestar, pero alguien lo interrumpieron

- gera es una cuerda de diez metros que tengo que vencer! - grito lica desde la entrada

* * *

Uno de los hombres que estaban en la silla empezó a despertar..

- quien eres? - pregunto ryoga al hombre que acababa de despertar...

- ya llegamos! - gritaron los padres de ukyo en la entrada

- ryoga? ukyo? pregunto la tía

- en la sala mamá! - respondió ukyo... se escucharon pasos, que indicaban que los dos se acercaban a la sala.. cuando llegaron, se les desencajo la cara

- qu-que paso aquí? - pregunto el sr. kuonji

- ukyo! hija!.. - la sra. kuonji se acerco a su hija y checo las heridas - que te paso.. hijita - pregunto preocupada

- que paso aquí ryoga? - pregunto el sr. de la casa.

- estos tres.. quisieron secuestrar a ukyo, tío -

- sera mejor llamar a la policía - comento la herida a su padre

- si.. creo que sera lo mejor.. - dijo un poco nervioso, mirando fijamente al que se había despertado, y este lo miraba igual, pero con una sonrisa divertida

* * *

Lica, hizo su primer intento y solo logro subir 4.5 metros de la cuerda.. al segundo intento, alcanzo los 7 metros, pero al tercero es donde pudo llegar hasta los 10 metros de alto, después de que lo pudo lograr, todos la felicitaron y quedaron en que pronto tendrían una pequeña fiesta para celebrarla..

- lica tengo, algo que proponerte - dijo víctor a su amiga

- dime víctor.. - miro su reloj que tenía en su muñeca y se acordó de que tenía que ir a hablar con happossai

- pues.. quería saber si a ti te gustaría participar en el con.. -

- si! me encantaría! - interrumpió la chica

- pero.. aun no sabes que es - dijo el señor

- lo que sea.. cuenta conmigo y.. también con moousse.. me tengo que ir.. hasta luego.. bye.. - la chica se encamino a donde tenía sus cosas y desde allí le grito a moousse - moousse vamonos! - agarro las cosas del chico y corrió hasta donde estaba el.. el dejo de hacer, las sentadillas que estaba haciendo, se confundió cuando escucho a su hermana gritar, pero lica no lo dejo ni siquiera preguntar.. porque lo agarro del brazo y casi lo arrastra por el suelo hasta la salida.. ante la atenta mirada de todos en el gimnasio, ya afuera entraron en el carro y se marcharon..

- muy bien!.. lica, me acaba de informar que ella junto con su hermano moousse, cantaran en el concierto.. "EL PASADO EN EL PRESENTE" que se ara en tres meses! genial no! - dijo víctor con un megáfono en medio del gimnasio (así me he metido en muchos problemas.. no tanto como un consiento.. pero si en algunos u_uU)

* * *

Nabiki había dejado a dayán en su casa y ahora se dirija a casa de ranko, había quedado en dormirse en su casa.. no pudo evitar pensar en ranko y mucho menos en lo que toma traía en manos..

- vaya, vaya, así que eso es lo que tramas toma.. muy inteligente de tu parte.. mmm.. dejare que lo hagas,, tal vez de esa forma tenga mas negocios de los que tengo ahora - pensaba la chica de cabello corto, su nueva oportunidad para sacarle mas dinero a toma y tal vez a ranko también..

* * *

Ukyo y Ryoga, ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.. mientras los señores de la casa estaban en la cocina hablando..

- que vamos a hacer? - pregunto la sra.

- por lo pronto nadie debe saber nada, mucho menos ryoga, algún día tendrá que saberlo todo, pero ahora no es el momento . respondió el sr. kuonji

- y si el lo descubre?, y si ya sospecha?, y si empieza hacer preguntas? -

- si sospechara, ya estaría haciendo preguntas, no lo crees.. y si lo descubre por si solo.. pues le diremos toda la verdad - respondió el hombre

- pero.. -

- sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir - interrumpió el papá de ukyo

* * *

Angéica y su hermano llegaron a casa de happossai, tocaron la puerta y shampoo atendió, la chica al mirar a moousse se sonrojo y este igual..

- es cierto! estos dos tuvieron una cita en la tarde.. le preguntare a moousse mas tarde como le fue - pensó la peli-castaña - shampoo, puedo pasar, happossai me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo a solas.. - interrumpió el intercambió de miradas de cariño entre esos dos.

- claro, pasa - la dejo pasar y ahora ellos dos se quedaron solos..

- happossai? - pregunto la chica para saber donde estaba..

- estoy en el comedor, lica - hablo el abuelo de shampoo, la chica llegó y se encontró con que ranko, también estaba allí.. se sentó en una de las sillas..

- hola ranko - saludo la chica

- hola lica - respondió el saludo

- y bien happossai, que es lo que me querías decir? - pregunto la chica

- lo que te quería decir.. es que necesitamos mas personas para "el trabajo".. entre mas personas mejor, y precisamente ranko me esta diciendo que una amiga suya necesita un trabajo y que mejor que este no? - dijo el viejo

- bien, amm yo conozco a dos personas que podrían estar interesados en esto - hablo la chica

- enserio?.. y como se llaman - pregunto happossai

- es ryo-chan, te acuerdas de el? - dijo para que se acordara de el

- ryoga? - pregunto el viejo - el sí podría entrar muy rápido, después de todo el ya sabe artes marciales - se quedo un poco pensativo antes de volver a hablar - y quien es la otra persona? -

- es su prima ukyo - respondió - ranko como se llama tu amiga - pregunto a la peli-roja.. que estaba muy pensativa - ranko? - volvió a preguntar para ver sí así respondía

- que?! - reacciono la chica.. - aa! se llama akari -

- bueno entonces diganles que vengan mañana -

- genial!.. entonces yo me voy.. hasta luego -

- vete con cuidado ranko - dijo happossai

- si claro.. adios - se despidió la chica

- bueno creo que yo también me voy, happossai -

- no, también quería decirte, que te voy a enseñar una nueva técnica, pero sera mejor mañana.. de acuerdo? - dijo el abuelo de shampoo

- de acuerdo.. mañana estaré aquí a las.. mm.. a que hora estará bien happossai? - pregunto la chica

- a las tres de la tarde esta bien - respondió el viejo.

- bueno.. entonces mañana te veo aquí a las tres, hasta mañana - se despidió lica, la chica salio al recibidor y se encontró con moousse y shampoo estaban hablando amenamente. - moousse, ya termine.. nos vamos? - dijo la chica

- si.. -

- descuida, mañana nos toca entrenamiento, y vamos a volver.. -

- ok - respondió simplemente moousse

- te dejaré para que te despidas, ya que espero en el auto.. hasta mañana shampoo! - se despidio de la chcia camino hacía el auto..

- hasta mañana lica - respondió a la despedida la peli-morada.

* * *

Ranko manejaba hacía su casa muy pensativa...

- ryo-chan.. Ryoga.. donde he escuchado ese nombre.. me suena.. pero no me acuerdo donde lo he escuchado.. Ryoga.. Ryogita.. cerdo!.. claro es el.. es ryoga el amigo de ranma!.. como olvidarle si lo mirábamos mucho.. tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación.. mi hermano a veces lo llevaba hasta su casa, hasta que ellos quedaron en un encuentro, en un terreno baldío.. mi hermano estaba ahí.. pero ryogita nunca llegó.. desde entonces no lo he visto.. sera el?.. sera que es el mismo ryoga del que estoy pensando?.. bueno lo veré mañana.. haaa!.. por poco lo olvido!.. tengo que llamarle a akari!.. - la chica tomo su celular y marco el contacto que decía akari unry

- hola? - respondió la chica del otro lado de la línea

- hola, akari?.. soy yo ranko - se identifico la oji-azul

- hola ranko.. que pasa? - pregunto la peli-café

- pasa que ya te conseguí trabajo -

- enserio?! - grito chica en la vocina del celular y casi deja sorda a ranko

- si.. solo tienes que presentarte mañana en un lugar -

- donde? -

- no te preocupes por eso.. yo mañana paso por ti descuerdo? -

- esta bien -

- bueno te dejo que estoy manejando -

- ok.. te veo mañana -

- si.. hasta mañana

ambas colgaron y ranko siguió manejando hasta su casa.. cuando llegó, se encontró con nabiki y kasumi que también estaban allí.. claro como pudo hacerlo olvidado si ella las había invitado para una pijama.. subió a su cuarto para alistar ropa, para darse un buen baño.. estaba en eso cuando un mensaje le llegó a su celular..

- "ranko, mañana hay entrenamiento a las tres.. trae a tus amiga akari y avísale a kasumi y a nabiki.. ok?.. besos by: lica"

* * *

moousse se había subido al auto de angélica y ahor aella manejaba hacía el consultorio del doctor tofú cuando su celular sonó.. pero contesto moousse, ya que ella estaba manejando.. y desde el accidente que costo la vida de sus padres, obvio no dejaría que lica contestara mientras maneja..

- hola? -contesto el peli-negro

- hola! moousse?.. soy tofú, esta lica por allí? - pregunto el dr.

- si.. pero esta manejando - respondió

- aa!.. esta bien, le podrías decir, que venga mañana en la mañana.. y que traiga a dayan.. - pidio el peli-café

- si, claro yo le digo.. solo digame.. para que quiere que vaya dayán - pregunto el chico

- mañana, llegará un sobrino, y pensé que se podrían llevar bien - contesto el de lentes

- esta bien.. algo sí le digo tofú.. mi hermanita, no esta para tener novios.. descuerdo? - le aclaro el chico

- jajajaja.. no te preocupes moousse, lo único que quiero es que shaoran, mi sobrino tenga una amiga, solo eso -

- bueno entonces mañana en la mañana estarán allí lica y dayán - afirmó el chico

- si esta bien.. diles que las estaré esperando -

- si yo les digo.. hasta luego tofú -

- hasta luego moousse - ambos colgaron

- que te dijo? - pregunto la chica

- que vayas mejor mañana en la mañana y que lleves a dayán.. -

- ok.. entonces.. ahora tengo que ir a cenar con tío soun.. -

- que no tenías que ir a quedarte con kike? - pregunto el oji-celeste

- si.. pero primero tengo una cena con tío soun -

- mm.. sabes?.. te ayudare con los niños, a mi déjame en casa.. tu ve a tu cena.. cuando la termines, regresa por mi, y nos vamos a casa de kike.. - planeo el chico

- no estaría mal que me dieras una mano con los niños.. ya me siento un poco cansada.. -

la chica manejo hasta su casa, ambos se bajaron.. lica para cambiarse y moousse.. porque ya se iba a quedar allí... lica se metió a bañar, cuando termino, se cambio.. se puso un vestido negro de tirantes con escote en forma de corazón, pegado que le llegaba a medio muslo.. para el peinado decidió que su cabello suelto estaba mejor, solo uso un broche con la forma de una mariposa color celeste que convinaba con sus tacos y con su chaqueta, esta era corta, le llegaba abajo del busto y no se abrochaba.. cuando termino.. salio de su cuarto, y se encontró con que todos estaban presentes

- fiu.. fiu - chiflo dayán

- ¡¿a donde vas?! - gritaron los hermanos rocha celosos.

- moousse, tu ya sabes a donde voy! - grito exasperada la chica

- si fueras con tío soun.. no te arreglarías tanto! - grito el peli-negro y kike asintió con la cabeza

- seguramente vas con otro chico y no con tío soun verdad? - siguió el reclamo kike y esta vez es moousse quien asintió con la cabeza

- ashh.. no tengo porque darles explicaciones.. adios! - dijo de mala gana la chica - adios ma!.. te veo al rato.. - se despidió la chica de su madre, la chica se subió al pontiac.. y se marcho

- y tu!.. donde estabas en la tarde?! - le pregunto moousse a dayán

- con un amigo! - respondió la muchacha

- ¡¿que estabas donde?! - pregunto asombrado el chico

- con-un-ami-go - le deletreo a moousse para a ver si así le entendía

- pues.. ¡a tu cuarto castigada! - y le apunto con el brazo su cuarto

- ¡que!.. tu no puedes hacer eso!.. - salio de la casa.. muy enojada..

- bienvenido a mi mundo moousse - kike le dijo esto, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.. mientras que josefina y nereyda.. no podían parar de reír..

* * *

angelica tocaba la puerta de la casa de los tendo.. salio soun y la atendió

- hola tío - saludo la chica

- hola lica.. te vez muy bonita.. -

- gracias tío.. - dijo la chica sonrojada

- de nada hija.. pasa - el señor del bigote dejo pasar a la chica y la llevó hasta donde estaba el comedor..

- yo prepare la cena, espero que te guste.. - dijo con una sonrisa muy grande, pero lica al ver la comida, le escurrió un gota en la cabeza.. era ramen.. pero ella estaba segura que el ramen no se tenía que mover.. también eran unos okonomiyakis.. pero ella estaba mas que segura que segura que no deben de ser de color azul, ni morado  
- provecho! - escucho decir a su tío

- espere.. tío! - quiso detener al bigotón.. pero ya era muy tarde, el se había llevado a la boca un okonomiyaki entero

- ti-tío esta bien? - pregunto la chica, el peli-negro no respondió, su cara se había vuelto roja y luego morada y después verde.. se levanto y corrió hacía el baño y sacó todo.. hasta el apellido, lica camino hasta el baño y se recargo en el marco de la puerta..

- esta bien tío? - volvió a preguntar la chica

- si descuida.. amm.. y si mejor vamos a cenar afuera? - pregunto el mayor

- creo que es lo mejor.. vamos? -

ambos salieron.. hasta la camioneta del tío soun, este manejo hasta un restaurante japones (aquí no hay.. pero como les dije en el principio, muchos japoneses.. se vinieron a vivir aquí y supongo que si eso sucediera, harían varias cosas que fueran familiares para ellos *U*) muy elegante, llegaron y pidieron, lo que iban a cenar, ramen y okonomiyakis..

- dime lica, como esta tu mamá? - pregunto el de bigote..

- amm.. dígame usted.. después de todo usted la vio en la mañana no? - soun casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando.. y angélica, supo que lo había pillado - dígame tío.. que intensiones tiene usted con mi mamá he? - pregunto la chica, soun no sabía que responder, pero tenía que responder..

- veras..desde que mi mujer..que en paz descanse.. falleció..yo caí en una depresión muy grande.. no supe cuidar bien a mis dos hijas, por culpa de esa gran depresión no pude cuidar bien de ellas, ellas también estuvieron tristes.. pero supieron superarlo, para darme ánimos a mi, algo que yo no pude hacer con ellas, desde su muerte.. kasumi, se volvió sumisa con cualquier persona, se distraía su tristeza con la cocina, había días que ni siquiera la veía, porque ella estaba todo en día en la cocina.. y nabiki, ella aunque no lo creas, era muy cariñosa, pero desde lo que pasó, ella se distancio mucho de nosotros dos, empezó hacer negocios como ella los llama.. se volvió muy avara, manipuladora y ambiciosa.. lo que yo quiero.. lica es darles una mujer en sus vidas, una a la que le puedan llamar mamá y puedan contarse sus cosas de mujeres.. - relato el oji-negro

- entonces lo que quiere tío es que sus hijas.. tengan una madre.. solamente.. solo para eso quiere a mi mamá - dijo la chica un poco enojada

- no me malinterpretes, quiero decir que.. desde que mis hijas te conocen y conocen a tu familia.. han dejado de ser como eran antes.. no totalmente, pero si un poco, kasumi ya sale mas con ustedes las chicas, y nabiki.. pues ella sigue haciendo sus negocios pero no tanto como antes.. si la hubieras visto lica, antes hasta me cobraba para poder tener un saludo de su parte.. cuando yo vi que ellas estaban cambiando.. me dije a mi mismo porque no conocer a la mujer que esta cambiando tanto a mis hijas, enamorarla y casarme con ella para que mis hijas tengan una madre.. -

- ¡¿QUE?!.. y me lo dice así!.. tan descaradamente! - grito la chica mas enojada

- cálmate, cálmate - la chica tuvo que hacerle caso, ya que estaba haciendo un show en el restaurante.. se calmo - como te iba diciendo.. yo pensaba eso.. hasta que la conocí, la primera vez que la vi, me pareció una mujer muy hermosa - el señor empezó a describirla con unos ojos brillosos y una cara soñadora y angélica levanto una ceja - inteligente, amable, con una sonrisa hermosa.. - la chica tuvo que carraspear con la garganta para que soun parara - ejem.. cuando comenzó a tratarla.. conocí todos sus gestos, sus manías, sus emociones antes varias cosas.. después me entere de su historia con joseluis garza - lica frunció el ceño tan solo escuchar ese nombre - creció una rabia en mi que no sabía que tenía, desde ese día supe el verdadero valor de tu madre.. supe lo inteligente que fue al poder sacar a adelante a sus hijos sola.. sin compañía, desde ese día cada vez que la veía me ponía nervioso y era torpe frente a ella.. bueno eso hasta la fecha y ahora lica.. te puedo decir que estoy completamente enamorado de tu madre.. y quiero.. pedirte.. permiso..pa.. - hablo cotado porque lo que venía era lo mas difícil de la noche.. pero tenía que decírselo, tenía que preguntárselo ahora! - quisiera saber si hay algún problema de tu parte si yo la cortejo?! - casi grito.. no solo lica lo escucho, sino que también las personas del restaurante, todos lo veían asombrados.. soun se puso un poco rojo de la vergüenza, miro a la chica esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero esta estaba con los ojos y boca muy abiertos - lica?.. di algo.. -

- pues.. qu-que quieres que te diga.. me sorprendes.. - dijo después de un poco de silencio

- solo responde ¿hay algún problema de tu parte con que yo tenga una oportunidad con tu madre? - pregunto el peli-negro pidiéndole a dios que su respuesta fuera negativa

- no!.. claro que no - respondió la chica para alivio del mayor

- gracias.. - suspiro el mayor.. pero una duda se le vino a la mente - ¿crees que moousse o dayan tengan un problema? - quiso saber

- moousse no creo de hecho creo que estaría muy feliz.. pero dayan no se si haya un problema con ella.. - respondió la chica

- aquí están sus pedidos.. buen provecho.. - dijo el mesero.. le guiño un ojo a lica, esta no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba muy distraída con la comida, el que si se dio cuenta fue soun y lo fulmino con la mirada, al camarero le dio miedo y se marcho..

* * *

- shaoran, hijo.. quiero que te portes bien con tu tío tofu, el tiempo que estés aya deacuerdo! - no pregunto, sino exigió la señora a su hijo

- no te prometo nada mamá - respondio el chico de ojos y cabello cafés.

- uff- suspiro la hermana de tofu - shaoran, tu tío tiene una amiga que le va a ayudar en el consultorio mañana y va a ir con su hermana que es de tu edad, así que.. quiero que te comportes con ellas por favor-

- una niña? - pregunto el chico con un poco de molestia - estoy rodeado de mujeres.. para que encima acá con mi tío también lo esté, no quiero ir mamá.. quiero qued.. - el chico siguió hablando pero su madre ya no lo escuchaba porque, se puso los audífonos que estaban en el asiento donde ella venía del avión y puso música a todo volumen..

* * *

- pero.. enserio porque todos las persiguen.. - dijo moousse

- si lo se.. porque no entienden que no van a salir con ellos.. - comento kike

nereida y josefina, solo se le quedaban viendo.. ya que llevaban desde que se fue lica, lamentándose de que sus hermanas tenían muchos pretendientes y que no las dejaban en paz, y también habían planeado algo para espantarles los pretendientes a las tres, siguieron así media hora mas hasta que kike se fue a su casa, por un mensaje de fabiola..

* * *

Angélica y su tío terminaron de cenar y regresaron a casa de este. cuando llegaron a su casa, se tomaron un té y estuvieron platicando un poco más hasta que dieron las nueve de la noche, después la chica de despidió y se marcho a su casa. Cuando llegó y entró, fue directo a su cuarto a cambiarse para irse a casa de su hermano kike, moousse ya estaba listo, cuando termino, ambos se marcharon en el auto.. cuando llegaron todo era un caos, jesus y paola estaban mas activos que nunca.. paola saltaba por los sofás y jesus.. bueno el estaba jugando a las luchas con kike.. pero desde lejos se veía que el ya estaba cansado y el niño, ni siquiera bostezaba.. ambos suspiraron, esa noche sería una muy larga...

* * *

_perdón.. por no poner esta vez las letras negritas, cursivas y subrayadas, pero es que ya lo tenía hecho todo bien.. con negritas todo eso.. pero se me borró y lo volví hacer, pero se me volvió a borrar.. (se siente muy feo u.u ) en fin perdón.. porque normalmente actualizo los fines de semana.. el pasado no pude publicar por problemas personales, y no he podido terminar el sexto por tareas.. XD._

_a contestar __**review..**_

_**candy :-**__ si ya me lo habías preguntado.. pero como quiera te responderé.. ME ENCANTA EL HELADO!_

_**Kalpana R Saotome :-**__ (lo publicaste en el tercer capitulo, no se porque no lo vi.. pero te responderé ^.^).. jeje si lo se.. los mate de una forma muy fea, pero bueno de eso se trataba esos tres capitulos, de que lica y moousse terminaran siendo hermanos.. después de todo por eso se llama HERMANOS?.. sobre leer eso de mexico y pesos, yo estaba en duda si ponerlo así o no, pero decidí ponerlo así porque estaban en este país.._


End file.
